Protection For Lord Malfoy
by architect 2010
Summary: A/U. Postwar. After Ron resigns as an Auror, he is offered a job by Draco to be his own personal bodyguard. But is it only professional protection that makes Ron sign onto the job?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone. Firstly I would like to say thank you to all my readers who have reviewed and added my stories into their favourite's list. I was really touched by the gesture, and I'm glad I have admirers of the results of my hobby. **

**Again as always I don't own the characters mentioned in this story, obviously they belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**I have decided to post the first three chapters up, just so I would know where I'm heading with this. I'd appreciate feedback and comments on this story. The story is a first person narrative, with Ron narrating. Anyhow on with the story. **

* * *

When I first got 'reacquainted' with Draco...sorry Lord Malfoy, in the autumn of 2002, I thought he was just the same rich, arrogant, pureblooded snob he had been when we were at Hogwarts. I bet you're asking yourselves why I would be bothered to even think, let alone write, about a man I had no fondness for. Well quite simply if he hadn't been so bloody handsome and well built, I wouldn't have given him a moment's notice. Yes I am that shallow. I was on duty and I saw him enter the main hall of the Ministry of Magic's Winter Ball accompanied by his mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy, not surprising since Draco's wife passed away the previous year due to childbirth.

As an Auror, and a successful one I might add, I was very much an expendable asset to the Ministry's needs. Hunting Death Eaters and filling out paper work was the main job description. But ever since the threat of dark forces had pretty much disappeared, over the last year, neither I nor my partner and friend Harry Potter had gone on a mission. My sister Ginny would joke that we had become fat and bored like the soldiers of ancient Rome, I think Hermione may have given her that reference. So instead of being law enforcers extraordinaire we had been reduced to party and event security, or to put it more finely, building decoration.

Minister Shacklebolt made it compulsary for us Aurors to attend etiquette classes, to which I held contempt towards too. Our occupation was to hunt dark forces not to help a lady handling her tea cup. Merlin it frustrated the hell out of me, although Hermione did her best to calm me down, I simply craved the rush of hunting evil forces. Poor Hermione, when she agreed to be my flatmate I was the happiest I ever been and it paid off in spades. She is understanding, organised and very positive. Exactly what I needed after the great depression of my occupation settled in.

Anyhow back to the present. Lord Malfoy had introduced his mother to a very fine looking wizard and he simply left her to her own devices. I was patrolling the ballroom when I came face to face with my old antagonist, I looked up and he simply gave off a smirk;

"Come, come Weasley. Surely old grudges have been buried?"

I smiled back, to which he returned; "Of course they have my Lord".

Draco shook his head; "Draco. For pity's sake you and Potter are the only one's who have the right to call me by my given name Weaslelbe".

"My name is Ron" I replied. Draco nodded; "I know but I just love teasing you. So I heard the Aurors have been reduced to party decorations?"

I nodded; "Very much so. Especially with the umpteenth balls the Ministry holds". Draco looked at me with pity; "Sorry man. I really am."

I looked across the room to see my new antagonist and my ex and only girlfriend, Auror Lavander Brown, who was giving me a scathing look. "Sorry Draco, but I'm on duty at the moment, and we cannot fraternise with the guests".

Draco laughed; "Surely two old schoolmates can exchange pleasantries".

I smiled; "I'm sorry, I don't get off till eleven, My Lord"

Draco shook his head; "Well then, I'd be honoured if you'd chat me up when you go off duty". I gave a small grin; "Likewise".

Draco moved away and I grinned even further when I checked his ass. Merlin, Draco may have been a brat, but he was a very sexy and shagable one at that. His dark tailored robes were elegant and clearly half a size to small, the little tease probably loved to be gazed upon, and I don't blame him he clearly was a fine specimen of manhood.

Ever since I was fifteen I knew I had desires for men, but it wasn't till after I returned for my eighth year at Hogwarts I knew that for the rest of my life my desires would only be directed at guys. Lavander Brown once caught me in the shower and she spread the word I was very well hung, clearly a disappointing sigh was met with the female fraternity since I was never interested in pursuing them. After graduating from Hogwarts I took a year off and I travelled. Acting upon my desires and discovering my preferences.

I met many guys during my travels and I was surprised to learn that there were no shortages of gay men looking for a good time. Sex was always around when I wanted it and tight ass and hard cocks were my forte. I had a series of conquests before I returned to England and joined the Auror academy. The next major step for me was bumping into Hermione, who had returned back to England after spending a horrible year in Bulgaria with Viktor Krum. After recounting the trials and tribulations in her relationship, both she and I agreed to be flatmates, which was easy enough since letting a room to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger was an honour to any magical folk.

For the past three years Hermione and I lived together, and it was brilliant. She had her life and I had mine; I am just so happy that she is still living in England and not in Bulgaria with Krum; although I wasn't jealous anymore, I was still overjoyed that my best friend was still around the corner.

* * *

The ball had pretty much broken up around eleven and I was relieved from duty. Changing to my civilian Muggle clothing, I was about to do another last sweep around the ballroom when I saw Draco sitting on a barstool and waiting for me. He looked at me and he motioned his head towards one of the empty tables.

"So Draco, what brings a lucky bachelor such as yourself to be the sore thumb of the party?" I asked.

Draco sneered; "Really Ron, do you think I will lose my head over a one night stand?" I shrugged. "You are quite a catch I must admit" I replied.

"Likewise. Brown still obsessed with you, is she?" he asked

I nodded; "Very. Anyhow she won't bother me in the future"

Draco creased his brows; "How come?"

"I'm retiring Draco. The Auror department is being cut due to lack of dark activities. Harry wants me to stay on, but I want to move on. There's got to be more to life then serving the Ministry".

"How about serving your old enemy?" asked Draco. I was confused at Draco's request; "What do you mean?"

"Well Ron, I am expanding my financial portfolio into the Muggle world and quite simply I need a... trusted friend to be with me".

"Why don't you hire a Muggle, he or she will probably..."

"NO! I want you. Ron you're one of the people I completely trust, quite simply because you and I are not friends, and also because you have knowledge in regards to the Muggle world".

"What would my duties be exactly?" I asked.

"Chauffeuring, being my own personal bodyguard and well keeping your wits about" he replied

I was very interested, ever since the end of the war the Auror academy taught there recruits both on magical and Muggle combat, plus I already how to drive a Muggle car, so there would be no problem for me to blend in.

"What would the terms of the position be?" I asked.

Draco smiled; "Well the wage would be 50,000 Muggle pounds per annum. All expenses would be paid by me and room and board would be covered also".

I was thunderstruck. "Draco, before I take on this position, I would like to go for a free trial period"

Draco nodded; "Of course. I would like to try you out".

I felt my cock harden underneath the table. Merlin if only he was a potential boyfriend, if only I met him at Babylon, the sauna I frequent?

I swallowed; "Okay, I have a fortnight's leave starting on Monday, so can I start then?"

Draco smiled; "Of course. Come round the Manor, and have a look around. Bring your belongings and we'll take it from there".

"Okay Draco" I stood up and we shook hands. "So what time on Monday?" I asked. "Make it eleven, the first week shall be a walk in the park, since I have no arrangements".

I nodded; "Okay, I'll get my things together and I'll be at Malfoy Manor at eleven on the dot". Draco smiled; "I'm sure you will be".

"Draco before I go, is my appointment confidential?" Draco nodded his head; "I'm afraid so. Don't get me wrong you can tell close friends and relatives. Although please tell them to keep it to themselves".

"An unbreakable vow is in order" I joked, Draco smiled; "Ron, I know for sure I'm not going to regret this".


	2. Chapter 2

**Again as always I don't own the characters mentioned in this story, obviously they belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Harry and I flooed back to my flat to find Hermione and Ginny laughing at some movie they were watching; "Another girls night in?" said Harry, Ginny smiled at her ex boyfriend, Harry responded, but he soon turned away and sat down on the sofa. Hermione looked away and onto my face; "Sorry I'm late".

Hermione nodded; "No problem. Sorry I know its wrong of me to keep you on a leash, but I'm always concerned for you"

"Well you don't have to". Hermione was puzzled, whilst I coughed to distract Harry and Ginny from their musings; "Sorry Ron I know you get..."

"Ginny, guys I have an announcement to make. As you know I have a fortnight's leave starting on Monday". Everyone nodded; "Well tonight I bumped into Malfoy, and he has offered me a job as his bodyguard".

Everyone froze, Ginny wanted to laugh, Harry and Hermione however were shocked. "I know it may sound ridiculous..."

"Not to mention dangerous" said Hermione. "Hermione please..."

"I'm sorry Ron, but I can't... never mind. I can see your mind is made up".

"Well I'm going for a fortnight's trial, and if it works out then I might take the job".

Harry was frantic; "Ron please... Think about this".

"Harry I'm quitting regardless. I've already given notice to Kingsley, that's why he's given me the fortnight off, to see if I can find another profession".

Harry and Hermione were speechless; "Ron, I can't bear to think you risking your life for Draco bloody Malfoy. Why on earth would you?"

'_Because he's cute, and I want to ravish him till dawn'_ "£50,000 a year. That's why".

Everyone was shocked; "A gun for hire" muttered Hermione. Ginny was confused; "What's that mean?"

"It means that I've become a mercenary. Although I contest the accusation"

Ginny went blank, "Don't do it Ron".

"I'm sorry I've given Draco my word".

"Draco! You're on first name basis already!" screamed Hermione. "What's the big deal, Mione? I'm just trying to find my way that's all".

"What! servicing a prat like Malfoy?" responded Hermione as she stood up to walk away to her room. I looked at the other two sitting on my sofa; "Go ahead, say it".

"It's your life Ron. I just hope you know what you're getting into" said Ginny

"£50,000 a year is what I'm getting into. Plus expenses and room and boarding are free. I'm never going to find a job as good as this one".

Even Harry was shocked; "Go for it". Ginny turned to him; "What on earth..."

"Its Ron's life Gin, he knows what's best for him". Ginny fumed; "First of all Harry, its Ginny now. Secondly you have no right to tell my brother to go out and risk his life".

"You're right Ginny. Just like you have no right to silence my viewpoint on such matters"

I couldn't help but laugh at the exchange, and my sniggering didn't stop till Ginny Flooed out of the apartment. "I better get going, I hope in the morning Hermione will be more accepting".

I nodded; "Hopefully. See you soon mate" I said as I hugged him.

When Harry too left, I approached Hermione's room. Not hearing anything, I aimed my wand and the door and incanted an unlocking charm. The door opened and I saw Hermione sobbing. I approached the bed and I stroked her hair;

"Hey" I whispered. Hermione turned to face me; "Ron please don't this. I can find you a job, plus you wouldn't have to move... and you know what a pain that could be".

"Hermione, I need to do something, a few years with Dra... sorry Malfoy and I will resign".

"It's never that simple. He'll find ways to keep you on".

"Hermione why are you so concerned? I would think that with me out of the way you would find a life".

Hermione looked down and faintly whispered; "You are my life".

I was shocked; "What?" Hermione looked up; "Nothing! Look it's not because it's Malfoy that I'm against you taking this job. It's the risk. There are still some out there who blame him for the war and Voldermort's return".

It was no use denying it. I was terrified. Terrified that Malfoy was still a potential target. I nodded; "I'm not denying that Mione, but the fact we're not even closeis maybe a good idea. He even told me so; he told me that with the history we have together, it'll be a great idea if I was in his employee".

Hermione wanted to speak, but the words weren't coming out. One thing about Hermione is that even though she is stubborn and could win a debate over; she knows when she has been defeated. Although that had rarely happened before.

After Hermione went to bed, I took a shower and went to bed. I thought about the idea of being Draco's bodyguard. I have to admit there was a certain sexual stimulation to the fact I wanted the job. It was obvious that Draco liked guys also, his flirting was respectful but the innuendos were there, and I was gagging for him. Ron Weasley you're pathetic, you're taking a responsible job so you can get into your employer's pants. Shame on you, I thought.

I tossed and turned all night, Draco's face invading my mind after all these years (yeah at Hogwarts I dreamt of the guy, I mean who wouldn't?) I opened my eyes and glared at the small plaster crack on the ceiling above me. It was no use, I couldn't do this. Sure I wanted him, and I would've done anything to get his attention, but talking on the responsibility of guarding him and his son was too much to handle. Damn I forgot he had a son, and his life should not be put in the hands of a man who was interested in fucking his dad. No, I couldn't do this. On Monday at lunch I decided to tell him face to face. I would not be taking the job... because... _I want to fuck you so badly_


	3. Chapter 3

**Again as always I don't own the characters mentioned in this story, obviously they belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: As always please leave feedback**

**WARNING: Contains Smut**

**

* * *

**

At 10:54 on Monday morning I was outside Malfoy Manor and I began to do a quick sweep of the surroundings. Sweeping was a major factor at Auror academy, it was not merely a condition, it had to be a second nature. Surroundings were of vital importance; to spot a flaw was a priority, even more so than planning for the unexpected. With the exception of placing extra defence wards on the manor, everything seemed in satisfactory condition. I had to explain to Draco that a little warding here and there should not go amiss.

At eleven I rang the bell and within a second I was greeted by Draco himself, who was smirking. "Hi Ron, I was wondering how long it would've taken you to ring the bell. You've been out here for ages".

I laughed as I came in, "Sorry Draco it may seem strange but sweeping is of vital importance". Draco became serious and nodded; "Very much so. My word you haven't even agreed to the trial, and you're already looking for... holes of potential penetration". Merlin, did Draco even like girls? It was obvious he had a fondness for guys. I blushed at the response; "Well it's my potential job to look for cracks". Draco gave a small innocent smile, innocent my ginger ass cheek; the man was clearly guilty as sin.

"Anyhow. Ron, whenever you're ready, let's adjourn to the dinning area. I hope you brought a good appetite".

"I have Draco. I bet the lunch will be first class" I responded. Draco nodded; "Absolutely".

"Malfoy's have the best of everything" I joked. Draco laughed; "Oh yes they do" he said in a tone that proved the point further.

After settling down the house elf brought are starters and served the wine. I refused and asked for water, Draco too ordered water. "Sorry please forgive me..." Draco shook his head; "Pish posh Ronald. I wouldn't dare indulge in a luxury my guest wouldn't partake in".

"That's very kind of you. Now first of all I have to ask, why me?"

Draco put his fork down; "Well I have a confession to make, I've been monitoring your occupational status for some months now, and I like what I have read. Take for example Thomas Grayson. One hell of a dangerous Death Eater, I must say".

I nodded; "Very. It took me ages to find and subdue him".

"I read the report. You clearly are very vigilant, avoiding a potential ambush and not harming innocent bystanders whilst subduing him. Not to mention ready to go beyond the call of duty when it comes to...handling such vagrants".

I felt shamed; "Sorry Draco, I'm not proud of what I had to do..."

Draco shook his head; "It was either you or him. I myself was in a similar situation with Zabini". I nodded I knew the rumours; Draco got pardoned thanks to Harry's testimony.

"I'm forever grateful to Potter for helping me in a time of need". I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by this man, he was genuinely grateful. Gods, what happened to the snake like bastard who was at Hogwarts?

The main course was served and Draco continued his appraisal of me; "Also I like the fact that you have a family. You're not a loner and you do know the meaning of true loss. Sorry Ronald, the only reason I'm saying this is because I have a son now, and he's the most important thing in the world for me".

I nodded; "I'm not a father Draco, but Bill is and I would do anything to help my nephew". Draco smiled; "Exactly. And that's what I need a man who knows the dangers of his job, take matters into his own hands, when warranted. Professionalism with an emotional edge, I don't need a zombie, nor a 'Yes' man, I need a bodyguard, a confident".

I was wooed, I really felt proud of myself "Thank you Draco"

"I'm not finished yet Ron. Also despite the fact we're not friends, we do share a common bond. We are two single gay men".

I put my fork on the plate with a clank; "Excuse me?" I asked. "Well Ron you are gay and the fact that I'm also means we can be both totally candid with one another. Total compatibility"

"Draco, what makes you think I'm gay" I asked, quietly seething. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot, please forgive me. Look let's start a fresh".

I looked at the man and saw the sincerity. If this was acting, then he should win the Academy Award for Best Actor, damnit Hermione.

I breathed in and exhaled; "Okay I am gay. Sorry, I don't know why I said it. My family and friends know, so I don't know why I even dodged the question"

Draco smiled; "I'm glad. I however do not have such a luxury. I have to keep my desires to myself and the fact that a bodyguard has to know intimate secrets of his or her client, makes it awkward for said person, if he or she doesn't have the same... mindset".

"I agree. Compatibility is of great importance" I replied whilst squeezing my thighs to hide the bulge that was straining against my grey suit trousers.

After lunch, Draco took me up to the bedrooms. I went through all the bedrooms looking at possible weak points. Although I had my eye on the job, my other eye was on Draco. He was clearly marvelled by the fact I took my job seriously. After finishing a few rooms, Draco pointed me towards the bedroom.

* * *

I followed Draco to his ornate and, quietly frankly, beautiful bedroom. I did a quick sweep, everything standard like everywhere else, in other words, major improvement works needed. Draco mentioned that he hired a small security firm to fit out the Manor, but I began to wonder how safe did the man truly need to be. The firm did a fantastic job. The wards were practically spell repellent. Very useful, and very expensive.

Draco was toying with the bed covers, looking like he was very interested, but in reality he was interested in anything but the covers. My erection was still very prominent, and thoughts of sleeping with Draco became more prominent than ever. My mind was made up, I will take this job but one thing I had to get out of the way first, and my Gryffindor courage will be of major use now.

Draco stood up and turned his back to me, I gave a small sigh and I toed off my shoes, I then began to unbutton my jacket, and my tie. Draco turned to me; "What are you doing?" he asked throatily

"Might as well end the suspense and innuendos. Are we compatible, or aren't we?"

Draco smirked and too began to strip his shirt; "Capital idea". I stripped my shirt off and Draco's eyes were all over my physique. I approached him and stripped him off his shirt, taking advantage of caressing his pecs; "Wonderful" I whispered. "No you are" he replied as he pushed me softly on to his bed. Unbuttoning my trousers and stripping them off, he got a good look at my soaked boxers. Before kissing my cock through the white material, I looked down and smiled. He then raised a little pulled off the material. My cock slapped his cheek, leaving a small thin trail of natural lube on his cheek.

"My you are eager" he murmured. "Yeah" I replied as he pulled down the material and tossed it aside, along with my socks. Going back down, Draco took the head of my ten inch cock into his warm mouth. Sucking and licking the crown, I couldn't help but moan like a virgin. Draco smiled and went all the way down sucking the organ. However after a few seconds, he let go. I looked up and he stood up naked as the day he was born. My jaw was hung. Lord Draco Malfoy was an angel.

He got underneath me; so that we were in a 69 position He instantly swooped in and engulfed my cock again. This was even worse than before! I pushed his head away gently. "I'll cum too soon if you keep that up,"

I warned. Without a second thought, his nose snorted hotly into my asshole, just as his mouth found my cock again. I couldn't tell if he was inhaling at it or just trying to breathe with my big cock in his mouth

A few seconds later, I knew. He was moaning loudly with each hot inhale of breath. He seemed to like my curved ass with his face in it. A thought flashed through my mind. Was he a rimmer, too? Oh joy of joys if he was

Meanwhile, I'd been sucking his cock down to the root in a slow, tight blowjob. It was a very nice eight inch cock, slightly curved upwards, and nearly as thick as mine. I wondered idly if he was strictly a top, I'll be disappointed if he was, his ass was bubble and just begging to be screwed. But still his cock was certainly one that would pleasure my ass if I had the chance.

I felt his hands on my ass and then his face between my cheeks. His tongue darted against my pucker and tried to force its way inside. I momentarily flinched and squeezed my ass hard. That was a stupid move, I told myself, and instantly relaxed again. I loved getting rimmed!

His tongue delved in and burrow inside me and sampled my essence. Did he know my secret? He was certainly going for it in a big way. I sucked harder on his cock and tasted the first dribbles of his precum. It was sweet. His hands moved from my ass to my head and pulled me away. "I'll lose it if you keep doing that, too," he smiled into my butt.

When he went back to eating me out, I pushed my butt harder into his face. He relished it even more than before. This man, Lord Draco Malfoy, certainly knew more than the average gay man about town. I liked where this was heading.

The longer he ate my ass, the more I wanted to get fucked. That was the secret I wondered if he knew. A good rimming will get me to go bottom despite the signs that I was exclusively a top.

I pulled off his cock and asked, "You want to fuck me, don't you?"

"Whatever you want, Weaslelbe" he grinned around my ass. "This is perfect"

I turned around and squatted over his upright, thick cock. He aimed the head at my wet hot hole and pushed up slowly. My sphincter opened and I felt the thickness of his manhood. It had been many months since I'd been a bottom. I was very tight, so I pulled back off his thickness. The stinging was overwhelming. "I'll need a moment. You're very big Draco and I haven't done this in a while." He nodded and took my cock in his hand, trying to get me comfortable.

I tried again. This time, I went more slowly and I relaxed better. With a smile on my face, I finally touched bottom, grinding my asshole into his shaved blonde pubes. "God, you're big!" I whispered hoarsely. "I don't compare to you Ron" he allowed, letting go of my cock as he concentrated on fucking me up into my ass. I tried to bounce up and down on him, but that didn't work as well as his hips thrusting up into me. As his pace increased, my hard cock slung precum in a widening circle, mostly on Draco. His hands held me down into his upward thrusts, going for maximum penetration and pleasure. "I'm so close," he whispered. "Do you wish me to…?"

"No!" I begged. "Fuck me!" I stroked at my bouncing cock, but he slapped my hand away. "That's for later," he grinned, but quickened his pace. "Oh, Ron! You're so GOOD!" he moaned. I felt his cock jerk and swell inside me. He thrust upward, burying all the way inside me and held me hard against him. Warmth spread quickly inside me in spurts, timed to his thrashing body beneath me.

I'd not taken a load bareback in at least three years, since I was in Greece and a handsome Greek god took me. I sat back on his hardness, enjoying the swollen manhood inside me. His short thrusts were giving him incredible pleasure as his smiling face demonstrated. Another climax wave crashed over him and his body jerked again.

"I haven't emptied my balls that hard in many years," he sighed dreamily. "Your ass certainly knows how to milk a cock."

"I haven't had that much practice being a bottom, but I assume it happens naturally," I said.

I pulled slowly off his hard, but softening cock. He's shot so far up my ass that I knew there was little chance for leakage, yet.

"Your turn," he directed. I looked at him. "You want to suck me off or am I gonna fuck you?" "Fuck me, of course," he laughed. "It's only fair!" He raised his legs and his semi-hard cock landed wetly on his pecs.

"We're gonna need some lube if you intend to take me," I cautioned.

"Next to the bed, there," he smiled, pointing to the nightstand. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a vial. I opened it and the aroma was intoxicating. "Nothing but the best for you, huh" I smiled. He smiled as he pulled his knees into his chest. "Nothing but the BEST" He emphasized the last part, I didn't show it, but I was touched by his gesture.

His ass cheeks split and exposed his tight hole. I stared at it hungrily. As much as I liked to be rimmed, I loved to rim even more. I pushed his legs harder into his chest. That pulled his ass off the bed a few inches and pointed his opening upward. I dove in without warning and speared his rim with my tongue. My lips instantly closed over his hole and sucked greedily. My tongue tasted ass, but it wasn't at all objectionable.

"Oh, FUCK! Ron!" he moaned loudly. "That surely wasn't in the report!" My cock was jerking hard, about ready to fire without touching it. I had to mount this man or unload the outside of his upturned ass. I preferred the former. I squeezed lube on to my fingers and pressed two inside him. He winced, but opened up rapidly. My cock jerked again and without lubing up my cock, I aimed at his lube smeared hole and pushed. Draco groaned and pulled his ass cheeks farther apart. I rocketed forward and assaulted his prostate ruthlessly. Reluctantly, I pulled back, knowing I'd ruin him forever if I tried to jam my ten inches all the way in with one hard thrust. Besides, it might not be the length as much as the thickness that would tear him up.

His hands moved instantly from his ass to my lower abs, trying to prevent me from pushing deeper. "I'll need a moment, please," he winced. He finally looked into my eyes and smiled. "You're magnificently hung! I've never experienced anyone like you."

"I'll try to hold back," I promised. "But, I'm so close and your ass is so tight." "You have no idea how much I've needed this. I've not been fucked since, well, forever"

I pulled back more and waited. His countenance changed to relief. I pushed slowly back into him. He only tensed up a little when I reached the half way point. Again, I withdrew. We repeated this several more times. On each withdrawal and thrust, I made doubly sure that I was hitting his prostate. He needed maximum pleasure out of this or I'd rarely get to fuck him again.

Finally, I reached the bottom and ground in my thick root. "My, yes!" he smiled in triumph. "I did take it all!" With the very slow pace we'd adopted, I'd retreated from the climax stage. With some luck, I'd be able to get a real fuck out of this and Lord Draco would be happy.

With permission granted, I began a more deliberate fucking motion, albeit slower than I usually fuck. But, it was faster than we'd been going.

His cock was beginning to recover, jerking more profoundly each time I hit his prostate. He summoned the vial, summoning whilst being fucked, so talented I thought to myself.

He opened the vial and added a drop or two on to his fingertips and slowly jacked himself in rhythm to my thrusts. The faster I fucked him, the faster he stroked his cock.]

There was no stopping now as I was powerfucking his ass so hard and so deep that he couldn't have stopped me if he'd wanted to. My muscles bunched up and pounded his butt, ravaging his upturned hole with my thickness. One of his hands was on my ass and the other flailed his cock. My balls boiled and drew up tightly against the base of my cock. I could feel them rub against his rectum.

We were reaching a fevered level when he suddenly blurted out, "Ron! I'm gonna c….!"

I slapped his hand away and bent over as far as I could, captured his cock between my lips, and sucked hard. His hips thrust upwards and then back, impaling himself on me and shoving his cock harder between my sucking lips. My climax broke hard and my essence sprayed deeply in massive drops that mirrored his. Even though he'd cum only a few minutes ago, his essence was everlasting.

I pumped him hard, spraying incredible quantities of sperm into his pureblood aristocratic ass. He squirted out three and pushed my face away, his cock too sensitive to continue in my sucking mouth. I continued to pump and thrash atop him. Long, deep strokes fucked his hungry hole. I didn't want it to end.

I'd unloaded so much into his ass that my thrusts into him had become wet and damp. But, my climax finally waned and I stopped. His hands continued to hold me in place. I knew his legs had to be tiring, but right now, neither of us cared.

I pulled slowly from his ass and glanced down at my cum-streaked, wide cock as it exited.

"That was the best interview I've ever conducted," he smiled up to me. He lowered his legs and pulled me down to him. We kissed tenderly, his hands raking through my red hair, pulling up a bit I took in his smiling face of bliss. The boy I knew at Hogwarts was gone, and a cheeky, yet kind-hearted man replaced him. We kissed again. The feeling of kissing him was amazing. It was like we'd been doing it for years.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, a bit of writer's block hit me and I didn't know how to continue this story. Anyhow I am in the middle of writing chapter five so hopefully that will be up soon. Anyhow I hope you enjoy and PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK.**

* * *

I rolled onto my side and both he and I gave a small chuckle. "I say, that was something" said Draco. I laughed and lay my head on his shoulder. "I suppose I'm off limits now" I replied. Draco pulled my up; "What do you mean?" he asked surprisingly

"Well the professional barrier has been broken" I replied. Draco smiled; "It has hasn't it. But I think that's a plus. Most assassination attempts take place when the target is asleep. And having my personal bodyguard in bed with me should minimize the risk" he whispered.

"So the room across the hall is off limits" I asked smugly. Draco sneered; "I'm afraid so" he said as he caressed his hand over my chest, taking a nipple between his fingers.

"You like being in control, don't you?" I asked. Draco shrugged; "Well I'm versatile in my tastes. I don't mind either way".

"But what's your preference Draco?" I asked

"Depends on the man I'm with. My enjoyment comes from pleasing that man, whatever that may entail" he responded.

"How about you?" he asked. "I mainly top". Draco smiled; "That's a surprise" tracing a finger over my shaft.

I laughed back; "I do top but I have needs like anyone else. Whenever I'm with someone, one look at my equipment, and he thinks he should bottom. But I too crave to be a bottom".

"Like now you're craving to be one" he said breathlessly.

Breathless, because throughout our conversation I had been playing with Draco's cock. Rubbing the exposed head and stroking it gently to full hardness.

Letting go of his cock I rolled over on all fours and presented my open ass to the Lord. I turned around and smirked back at Draco, "It'll be a shame to waste after all the work I've been doing. Wouldn't it?"

Draco smiled and slipped a finger feeling the tunnel. "Sorry Ron, I better lube up, you've gone a bit dry". Looking over my shoulder I saw him retrieve the vial and squeeze a tiny amount on his cock. He then inserted a finger into my ass, swiftly followed by two; "Let me know if this hurts you in anyway" he warned.

The thick dickhead slipped effortlessly inside. I sighed contentedly and pushed my ass back on to Draco swallowing several thick inches of shaft. My ass muscles squeezed and sucked on Lord Malfoy's cock. Draco maneuvered, making sure that the angle was right to hit my prostate with each thrust and withdrawal. He leaned over my back and nuzzled my neck. Leaning up to meet his lips, I turned my head a tad and sought his lips. We shared a kiss so that the last inch or so of his cock would penetrate me with ease and no discomfort.

Again, I moaned and pushed back against him grinding him into the tick root. I straightened up and fed him the last two inches of my dick, grinding in the thick root.

"Gods, you're enormous" I moaned.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked

"No!" I replied with a hitch.

He laughed. "Well, this time is gonna take a little longer"

After a few strokes that were getting me going, Draco stopped;

"We may need to add more lube or quit altogether," he suggested.

"I'll be the judge of that, My Lord" I replied, smiling and shaking my ass.

Meanwhile my cum-streaked dick was hard as steel. I couldn't believe how talented Lord Malfoy was at gay sex. The man was a very accomplished bottom, but also one hell of a top. The man defined versatility, and despite the fact that I'd already shot off twice in the span of 90 minutes, I was still boiling and a third round was imminent.

Draco moved up his body slightly, so that he was fucking down instead of straight forward. With this amount of stimulation, my prostate was probably close to pleading by now, but I loved it as much as Draco loved my tight, hungry hole.

Draco truly is a fantastic lover, sorry if I keep going on about it, but he is. He knew all my points; he knew that if he rimmed me, I will take him up my ass. And now he knew something else, the faster that he rode me, the harder I thrust back into him.

Essence was being shot out form my big tight crown, causing it to run down my balls and on to his dick.

"Fuck me harder. I'm almost there," I croaked hoarsely.

Draco paused and then he pulled out and pushed back in, powerfucking me in long, hard, deep strokes. There was no holding back now! My ass tightens rhythmically. His moans of ecstasy punctuated his climax waves. They transferred to my ass muscles and which were milking him off. He blasted heavy streams into his used ass, whilst I exploded all over his bedding.

Once spent, he collapsed on to my back, his hips still thrusting and bucking into me despite his waning climax waves.

Draco pulled out and tumbled off me, rearranging himself on his side so he and I can snuggle. We kissed for the next few minutes and he caressed my cheek;

"You're quiet the man Auror Ronald Weasley" replied the Lord, "You're professional, discreet and when needed, very giving".

I laughed at the last remark; "Does that mean I have the trial?" I replied.

Draco's face went white in shock; "Are you mad! You're well and truly hired, that is if you're interested".

"Well the interview seems to be going well, but I bet there's more to discuss in regards to my appointment. I bet you're a busy man."

Draco nodded; "Very much so, busy with you for the rest of the day".

I smiled and I kissed him; "So going over the week's schedule, you'll be going to Muggle London?"

Draco propped up; "Yes that's right. Not wishing to sound rude, but that suit you were wearing. Is it the only one you have?"

"I'm afraid so" I said, to which Draco dismissed; "No problem Ron. We'll go to Diagon Alley and fix you up with a few handsome suits. Also are you armed, or do you just have your wand?"

"I'm armed Draco. Against fanatics a simple Stupefy spell won't past muster. Although I've only used my piece to cause a small injury, such as a shot to the leg.

"I'm glad. Okay so Timmy will unpack your belongings next to mine".

I smiled "Brilliant. My Lord…"

Draco smiled; "Ron, in private please call me Draco". I blushed; "I'm sorry Draco, but I need to finish sweeping the Manor for threats".

Draco nodded; "Of course, however before we move on, we could both use a shower".

I smirked; "You read my mind".

Both Draco and I stepped under the enormous shower. Whilst Draco tried to work the taps, I couldn't help but think how many lovers he had had in this shower. I bet he must have had an orgy or two, the shower was enormous, but the bath tub was huge, it could easily fit up to five people at and given time. A quick flash of jealousy came to me; did Draco still entertain such requests? Am I simply a notch for him? Does he have other boyfriends?

All this made me queasy, although I couldn't say anything to Draco about refusing to see other guys, I still felt hurt. I guess Weasley's are known for their emotional streak.

Draco turned to me with a sponge and shower gel in his hands. Lathing my body up he took great care cleansing me; "Gods Ron, you are beautiful" he said. I smiled; "You're divine Draco". He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. After I cleaned him, which I took so much pleasure in, Draco and I dried up, got dressed.

"Ron, why don't we go to my tailors now? Might as well be prepared" said Draco.

"Good idea. How do we go, do we Apparate?" I asked

"Yes. We're only going to Diagon Alley" replied Draco. Whilst he and I were leaving the house I became worried for Scorpius.

"How about Scorpius?" I asked.

"Mother has him. I told mother that I will be doing extensive through interviews all day". I smirked and replied; "You were right about that".

Draco laughed and he held my hand so that we can apparate together.

* * *

Arriving at a small alley, Draco led the way to _Smithers and Hammersham_.

"I never thought I'll ever come here" I whispered. Draco smiled; "Well get used to it. This is your life now Ron" replied Draco with a tender tone.

We entered the shop and one of the tailors hurried to attention; "Good day Lord Malfoy. How can I be of service?"

"Good day to you too Smithers, I would like to commission from you a selection of suits for my bodyguard here" said Draco.

The tailor looked at me and replied; "Pardon me sir, are you Ronald Weasley?"

"I am" I replied. The tailor's friendly expression turned into one of pride. "It's an honour sir. Pardon me Lord Malfoy…"

Draco smiled; "Not at all, we have much to be thankful to him. Now how long will the commission take?"

"Everything will be ready by tomorrow afternoon" he replied.

Draco nodded; "That's brilliant".

"Mr. Weasley, please step this way and I'll take your measurements".

* * *

An hour later we left the establishment. Even though the suits will take a day to make, Draco bought a grand selection of ties and cufflinks.

"Now Ron, we have to buy you a watch" replied Draco proudly

"Oh my Lord, you've been generous enough" I replied. Draco couldn't help the small thin smirk; he was clearly getting off at me addressing him by his formal title. We resumed our journey to the jewelers when I felt the small thin hairs on my neck rise. I immediately went around Draco and guarded him from the threat that was aimed at him, in this case a vat of mud that was purposely thrown at him.

The vat hit me on my arm, as I shielded it from my face. I looked up and saw my colleague (and my on and off lover) Seamus Finnegan; "Sucking up to that prick already are ye?"

"Get out of here Finnegan! Before I report you to Minister Shacklebolt" I shouted.

"Fuck you Weasley… You …." He stopped in mid sentence. I smirked; "You were saying?" The cute Irish boy looked to me and turned his back and left; "Fuck you?" he shouted. I turned to Draco and whispered; "Too late" Draco laughed. "I think the trial should cease, and you should already be on staff".

I laughed at Draco's words; "No I offered a trial, and I stick to it".

Draco looked at me and nodded; "Come on we don't want to be late to the jewelers".

After our shopping spree, where Draco got me fitted for 4 pairs of shoes and a Rolex watch, we both apparated back to the Manor;

"My Lord, you've been more than generous. I could not thank you enough" I answered.

"Ron, first of all in private it's Draco, and second of all our spree today was for two reasons. First of all I would not think of my man only owning one suit, and lots of pairs of jeans and shirts. Even though I think you would look absolutely gorgeous in them".

I blushed at the thought, but so did Draco; "Secondly, and forgive me for being heartless".

"I would not have it any other way" I joked, to which Draco chuckled; "Secondly it's an investment. A bodyguard is supposed to look immaculate. I have to say being bodyguard is one of the toughest professions I can imagine. You have to risk your life day in day out, but also you have to look good to the outside world".

I nodded; "I understand My Lord…sorry Draco. But do you think I can do as such". Draco approached me and looked into my eyes; "Ronald Weasley, when I saw you trying on your suit, I knew straight away you are destined and rightly deserve the finer things in life. I also thought back to the days at Hogwarts where I used to mock your poverty".

I looked down; "Why are you ashamed?" he asked rather curtly. "It is I who is apologizing. I hope you can forgive me for all my taunts and I hope we can start afresh" replied the blonde Lord.

I moved in and we both shared a kiss; "I hope so too. Despite the fact we've only been together a day, I would like to get to know you".

He caressed my face; "You have no idea how much I would like that also. Come on Mother has Scorpius till tomorrow morning, how about you make my night".


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into Draco's private bathroom, brushed my teeth, shed my clothes, and generally did all the good things you should do before you crawl into bed. When I slipped into my bed, my angelic lover was already there. I leaned over and kissed him gently. He grabbed the back of my head and ardently kissed me back. Moving atop him, I kissed harder and hugged him tightly. His legs wrapped around my lower back. I could feel his hard cock between us. Mine too erected.

"I need to get fucked more than I need to get rimmed tonight," the Lord smiled up at me.

"Oh?" I replied, moving down far enough that my hard dick pressed against his raised ass. I could feel that his love tunnel entrance was slippery. He'd already lubed himself up. I laughed. "You certainly know what you want?"

"I know what I want," he replied.

"As your almost employee, I should grant your wish," I replied.

"Almost?" he asked

"Almost," I smiled down at him. "But, this isn't almost," I moaned when the thick head of my dick slipped between his cheeks and entered his deep channel.

"MERLIN! NO! Not even approaching almost," he sighed. His hands cupped my muscular arse cheeks and pulled me deeper. "I need more!" the Duke urged. I gave him all ten inches in a long stroke into him. "Yeah, that's more like it!" he moaned, grabbing my butt and holding me tightly against his upturned ass. I ground my dick into him. "Yeah!" he groaned again.

I withdrew to the head and slammed forward. He winced and cried out. I smirked and did it again. "Just the way you like it?" I replied belatedly. He nodded his head vigorously. Seamus Finnegan and I had enjoyed many similar sessions, so I knew how to power-fuck a good arse instead of making love. I pounded and pumped his arse as hard as I could, using all my muscles to leverage each powerful thrust and withdrawal. My hips slapped against his ass in rapid fire manner. I moved him all over the bed as we fucked. We tried several positions. He especially liked it on his hands and knees.

But, this kind of Olympian event couldn't last. My balls were on fire and I was ready to shoot. I warned him I was about to unload my heavy nuts, but he only smiled over his shoulder and pushed his arse back against my pounding hips. "Fill me up!" he shouted. In a final plunge and a bellowing roar, I pulled his ass tightly against my hips and climaxed. My cock jerked and sprayed a few times before I could regain control.

With my climax subsiding, I returned to a more casual fuck pace. His love tunnel was well coated with my semen, making it more slippery and more pleasurable to fuck. He sighed contentedly. I leaned over his back and kissed his neck and ears. "I'm sure we've awakened the house elves," I whispered, extracting my long dick from his crack. I flopped on to the bed beside him.

"These walls are protected by the strongest silencing spells known to wizard world," he retorted. "Very convenient, don't you think?" he laughed. I kissed him tenderly and moved down his chest to his leaking dick. He moved around and began to lick my arse. "Don't spend too much time sucking on me or I'll explode," he warned.

I let his dick slip from my mouth and it splattered wetly on his abs. "Would my Lord have something in mind that involved this beautiful dick and my strong arse?" I wondered, stating the obvious.

"Perhaps," he allowed, but smiled broadly.

I spun about and sat heavily on his hard manhood. It rocketed into me delightfully. I couldn't believe how easily my ass had swallowed his dick. Draco must have shoved a lot of spit up my butt. I know I left a good deal on his dick before I allow it to leave my mouth. It also helped that Draco pre-cummed easily when he got hard. The combination worked wonderfully. I bounced and screwed myself on his upright organ. He held on to my hips and shoved upward each time I squatted heavily.

Getting a good fuck from me had given him stamina. In less than another minute, he was jetting his semen deep inside me. I sucked on his dick with my rectum, trying to give him as much pleasure as he'd given me only moments before. He writhed and pumped hard into me as his climax peaked and then waned. He groaned and then shouted out each climax wave as they crashed over him.

I hadn't had someone this versatile in a long time. I was enjoying it immensely. Many versatile men had warmed my bed, but few were like Draco. He aggressively sought to take me and give it right back. Most of these so-called versatile men needed to be prompted to get their cock up my arse. I suppose that's the price you pay for having a big one like mine. Nearly all men want to get fucked by it, forgetting that my dare I say impressive arse is just as needy as theirs is.

Early the next morning I had to pay respects to Lady Malfoy who was bringing back her grandchild to his father. Both Draco and I stood to attention and the Lady walked into the Manor. She hugged and kissed her son, and whilst Draco was tending to Scorpius, the matriarch came up to me.

"So my son has decided to go along with this?" she asked.

"Pardon me my Lady, but…"

She shook her head; "No buts' Weasley, just do your job. My son and my grandchild are everything to me, and if some imbecile wishes to display and give out his or her wrath then do everything to protect them".

I looked at Draco holding sweet little Scorpius; "Don't worry my Lady. No harm on earth will ever come to them".

I looked back to the Lady, and she looked at me queer. Did she know that there was something illicit going on between her son and I? Or was she just looking at me as if I was out of character.

"Very good Weasley, I hope you keep your promises. Then again, when has a Gryffindor, and a Weasley to boot, ever broken a promise?" The Lady was stern, strict, and very loving. It was obvious she loved her family and no wealth or status would replace them if something should befall them.

I nodded; "Thank you my Lady". She walked to the lounge, Draco was hugging his son, and he looked at me with a smile, I smiled back at him. He came up to me and handed Scorpius to me, I took hold of him and I saw his sweet innocent face looking at me like I was Father Christmas;

"I could see he likes you" said Draco, I looked at the baby in my arms; "He's amazing my Lord" I replied. Draco rolled his eyes at my address, to which I responded by pointing out that his mother was here. He nodded and he took the baby from me.

"I shall tend to my duties sir" I said, as I left Draco to go upstairs and finish my daily security check.

Walking up the stairs I couldn't help but wonder what will life be like with Draco. The soirees, the high powered meetings he would have to attend. I knew for sure that Draco intended to keep me by his side, and I felt honoured that he trusted me with his son. I maybe sleeping with the father, but I'll still love the son. Love I thought, what do I know about love? The only relationships I've had were purely sexual and for some reason at that particular moment I couldn't help but feel bad for the event with Seamus yesterday afternoon.

Actually I might give you a bit of back story to that. Seamus was my dorm mate at Hogwarts, and during my eighth year, he and I had a brief sexual 'relationship' if you would call it that. During the weekend nights, Seamus and I would sneak to Room of Requirement and get it on. Seamus was, and will forever remain, my first lover and he and I helped each other out to understand where desires are leaned towards.

Seamus was an amazing partner, but he was limited. Although he had a very nice decent cock, not to mention a body to die for, he was strictly a bottom. I often wondered what people would think that this strong, masculine man was a poof who loved taking cock up the arse. In the bedroom, he was a submissive, and had a fetish for cross dressing. Many times in the Room of requirement he would be dressed in a sexy woman's outfit and looked absolutely beautiful.

After Hogwarts, we went our separate ways. We both knew that what we had wasn't love, and like me he too wanted to play the field. The first eighteen months were gruelling due to Auror camp, but soon after I travelled the world and I had no shortage of male companions who wanted to pleasure me, and I them. However returning back home, I bumped into Seamus and I resumed by casual sexual relationship with him.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by a sudden feeling. The hairs at the back of my neck stood up and I calmly went about my business. A split second later I turned around and was confronted by Draco laughing and hugging me.

"Wanted to test your reflexes" he said. I arched my eyebrow and replied; "Really? What do you think?"

He grinned and caressed my chest through my shirt; "Purrrfect" he muttered. I smiled; "Your mum's downstairs"

He shrugged; "Don't care" he whispered as he leaned up to kiss me. I kissed him back.

"What was on your mind?" he asked. "The incident with Seamus" I replied.

Ten minutes later after telling Draco about my relationship with the man, Draco came up with the answer;

"I think he's got feelings for you". He chuckled; "I haven't been intimate with him for three weeks now. He knows I don't like him that way".

"When mother goes home, go and see him. Do whatever you think is necessary as a way of parting company" replied Draco.

"I can't…"

"No cannot's Ron. Go and see him" Draco replied curtly,

"Yes sir" I replied.

Draco laughed; "Come back here tonight. Can't wait to have you to myself"

When Lady Malfoy left, I apparated to outside Seamus's flat. Knocking on the door, I was greeted by the sexy look of Seamus Finnegan wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. My cock instantly rose.

"See something you like" he said in his sexy manly accent".

I nodded and he invited me in.

We rushed back to his room, tore each other's clothes off, and pounced on each other's dick. Precum flowed thickly from his wide dickhead. We rolled about on his bed, enjoying the familiar road toward

unbridled, bareback sex. He flipped me on to my back, pulled his dick from my sucking mouth, and sat on my face.

"Get it wet, Ron!" he instructed. "I need to get fucked!"

His manhole gaped open as he squatted back onto my wet, probing tongue. The familiar taste of his ass made my dick throb in his mouth. If he didn't sit on my hard dick soon, he'd be drinking my essence instead of taking it deeply up his hungry hole.

As if he'd read my mind, he swung around and poised over my throbbing manhood. I smiled when I saw how hard and thick my dick was. Precum was gushing from the gaping piss slit. The anticipation was delicious. His ass lips slid easily over my thick dickhead and swallowed several black inches of obsidian steel. He wiggled his ass and pressed down until my entire upright organ disappeared into him. He sighed and grinned down at me. His own hard dick throbbed and leaked against my abs.

"I've missed you," he purred. "I've missed THIS!" he exulted, pulling almost completely off my dick and then cannon-balling his ass downward.

If I hadn't moved my legs apart, he'd have smashed my nuts. I thrust up into him and held him down. "Fuck! You're so fucking BIG!" he groaned. I reached for his dick, but he slapped my hand away. "I'll cum if you touch it," he warned.

"Then, I'll just have to fuck you till it comes out!" I beamed.

He smiled at me and slowly pulled up and sank back down, sucking hard with his ass muscles. We set up a very slow rhythm. Both of us loved how we fucked. He loved how thick and long my cock was and I loved how deep and hungry his pink tight hole was.

It was amazing to think after all this time Seamus's hole was still tight. There were times when I would insert my fingers, or even my cock and his tight hole would allow me access.

We wanted it to last, but there really wasn't any way that could happen. My cock was too hard and his ass was too tight.

"I'm gonna cum!" I croaked hoarsely, holding his hips down and thrusting savagely upward. He stroked his dick once and began to blast out rich, creamy ropes of his dick gravy. I pumped hard and felt my own essence jet into his eager butt. I power-fucked his ass. Pumping, thrusting, and pounding savagely, I blasted my essence deep inside him. Even after my climax, the intense pleasure was so good that I had to continue to fuck his hard ass.

When he finally rolled off me, we kissed tenderly. "Damn, Ron! How I've missed you!" he sighed.

"Same here, Baby," I replied with a huge smile. I thought it better not to say anything more that would compare him to Draco. After a few moments, Seamus asked; "Do you think Harry's gay?"

I was puzzled; "What do you mean?" I asked. Seamus looked up at me; "Well for the last few days I couldn't help but notice the way he was eyeing me".

I laughed at this; "Shea, everyone is eyeing you. You're fucking gorgeous and if Harry was gay, he would be the luckiest guy in the world if he had you as a lover".

Seamus blushed; "Seriously?" I nodded; "Now that you come to mention it Harry might be gay, or bisexual at least. He broke up with Ginny pretty quickly, and I haven't seen him with any girls since".

"Maybe he wants to take a break" said Seamus, to which he soon began to laugh; "What you want to bring him over to the side and dispel his thoughts on him being straight?"

Seamus nodded; "Okay, and keep me posted".

"And you keep me posted about Malfoy" he replied; I feigned surprise, the last thing I wanted to do was to give away my employer's secret.

"What do you mean by that? Malfoy is straight. He's a widow and he's got a kid".

"He fancies you though".

"Seriously?" I replied

"DUH!" he laughed. "You just don't see it, do you? It happens all the time," he pointed out.

"My gaydar is switched off most of the time."

"It wasn't switched off during the last Ministry reception."

I laughed; "No one was coming on to me. I couldn't miss it," I defended.

"Yeah right. Anyhow how are his reactions?" he pressed. I was relieved by the change in subject.

"Better than most, Malfoy maybe a bit of a brat, but he isn't stupid. The man clearly knows how to dispel a dangerous scenario".

"What about his Muggle car? All sorted" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I mused. "I'll need to check on that." I began to think tt would need special tires, shocks, etc. to allow for a zigzagging escape. It already had bullet-proofing, but I wasn't sure where it was or how good it was. Generally, it would be the sides that had been armoured. But, it was my experience that if you were a target, a small anti-tank missile could be fired through the non-armoured roof or a bomb could be planted under a manhole cover. Both would be fatal without the correct kind of Kevlar plating. Even the windows might need to be replaced with the new high-impact glass now available. Clearly, I had many site-hardening rabbits to chase down. Even if I didn't take the offered job, I should still make the necessary recommendations.

As that thought left, I thought about the situation in hand. My appointment as Draco's bodyguard gave me a lot to think about. On one hand I could be living at home wit Hermione, whom I missed dearly. The other point was continuing sex with Auror Seamus Finnegan. Sex with Shea reminded me that I had some of the best sex I'd ever experienced in one man.

But, the downside was that I'd still be in the employ of the Ministry. At this point in my life, that was a pretty big downside. Although homosexuality was very much tolerated in our world, it was discouraged, or to put it finely prohibited, when it came to an employee in the Ministry. Hell they were even cautious about straight employees rushing out to get married and settling down with a family before the age of thirty.

I was sick to death of the idiots running the Ministry, the politics they played, the lack of understanding about Auror's personal lives being personal. But what got me annoyed was concerning what the real fighting men and women needed by way of equipment and training. We Auror's were fighters not party decoration, and it was only a short while before the Ministry will begin laying off workers with a pittance of a redundancy package. I tried to encourage Harry and Seamus to retire, at least then they'll be getting a generous wage portfolio instead of a slap in the face and a boot up the ass. I already received my wage portfolio which would no doubt provide a very generous nest egg come forty or so years time.

"Do you think I should retire Shea?" I suddenly asked. The naked Auror next to me had been playing with my dick again and had gotten it hard.

"I think you should fuck me, again," he grinned and then kissed me.

So, I did. But, this time, he was on the bottom and I rode him for several more minutes than last time. However, the results were the same. He blasted a big, creamy load all over both of us while I plastered my load all over his rectum.

By the time I got back to the Manor, Draco was sitting in the lounge with Scorpius in his arms.

"Hi" I said. Draco looked up smiled his sweet beautiful smile at him; "Did he get the message?"

"Yes, and don't worry I didn't tell him anything about us"

"I'm glad".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologise for the many delays to all my stories, but work and personal have clashed. The long hours are taking their toll, but I tried my best to give you the best chapter possible for this fic. A big thank you to all who have added this story to their story alerts and favourites list. It was the only reason I decided to continue with this fic. **

**Thanks again  
**

* * *

A few days after my excursion into the arms of Seamus Finnegan, my duties officially began. I began by pretty much installing all sorts of security measures into Malfoy Manor.

I owled the security company who had already sold security to Malfoy Manor to discuss what was available to provide more robust protection for the Draco's estate. Of course, they wouldn't discuss such matters with a stranger.

"What pithy excuses are they playing now? Do they know you work for me?" asked Draco

"I believe they don't my Lord" I answered, to which Draco grinned. Despite the fact he and I were lovers of duty, I still addressed him by his title when it came to the day to day activities. Anyhow back to the memoir.

Draco contacted them and when I went to visit the company, I pretty much had carte blanche (oh damn, remind me to give that book back to Harry)

I was impressed; the company was even creating potions and devising new spells on how to block everything from a simple confundus to an Averda Kervada. I believe not even Him…. You know who would be able to get so strong now, not with all these counter measures. This must have cost Draco a small fortune, but then he had a huge fortune with which to pay for it.

* * *

On the way back I decided to call on Hermione, who just got home from work.

"So how's life with Malfoy?" she asked as we sat down with our mugs of tea. "Not bad at all Mione. He and his son have been very welcoming". Hermione smiled; "So the sex is pretty good? And don't lie Ron".

I blushed, I could never lie to my best friend; "Please Mione, don't say anything".

"Want to make an unbreakable vow?" she asked seriously.

"No Mione, never. Never with you" I answered. "It's just that I really, well I really like him and I don't want anything to ruin that".

"Merlin you have it bad. Well does anyone else know?" asked Hermione.

"I think Seamus does"

"Seamus. You saw him?" asked Hermione.

"Draco made me 'convince' him to keep his nose out of our affairs"

Hermione was worried; "I hope he doesn't blurt it out. I can't bare the thought of you being hounded".

"Don't worry, he won't say anything. Besides if he wants to be in Harry's life, he better keep schtum".

Hermione was shocked; "What? Harry's gay?"

I shrugged; "Probably, he was pretty fast to end things with Ginny".

Hermione mulled it over and nodded in agreement; "So you're staying with Malfoy?"

"I don't know. I mean I know I like him but I don't want to risk him or his son's life just for my benefit".

Hermione nodded; "Ron, this is a grave decision. I mean I'll support you in anything you do, but please think this through. Really".

"You seem very insistent?" I asked jokily.

Hermione smiled; "I just don't want my best friend to be alone anymore".

I reached out to Hermione and hugged her; "I love you Mione"

"I love you too Ron" she replied.

"Sorry Mione, I've got to go. Draco is holding a dinner party and I have to be in attendance"

Hermione nodded; "Yeah okay, Ron if you do not take the job, you know you're always welcome back here".

I nodded; "Thank you Mione. You're the best sister anyone could ask for".

Hermione smiled and kissed me goodbye.

* * *

I got back to the Manor and I began to ponder all my choices. Staying with the Aurors wasn't what I wanted to do at this point in my life. Playing house with Seamus was fun, but there was no future there. His future was Harry. A lasting relationship would be impossible with anyone else if I stayed with the Aurors. No, my future lay elsewhere, perhaps in the arms of a Pureblood aristocrat (shudder) like Lord Draco Malfoy? The thought made me smile. I could surely suffer a worse fate than that, I mused.

That evening, Draco had a dinner party for several of his friends and political cronies. I stayed in the background with the other security people who had arrived with their luminaries, including the Justice Minister and a few cabinet ministers. Lady Malfoy had made her excuses early and had retired. The rest of the elite guests joined the Lord in the library for cigars and brandy. Only a few lit up, but everyone enjoyed the 200 year old cognacs.

The party broke up about midnight. I checked to be sure no one had tarried, and I looked in at Scorpius who was sound asleep.

"Good night mate" I whispered.

I then walked into our bedroom. Draco was in his marbled bathroom, showering off the stench of stale tobacco. I joined him. With my arms encircling him, I drew his back into my caress and pressed

Hard. My dick rose quickly, seeking entry through his arse. He obviously didn't protest.

With lube conveniently located on a shelf within the shower, I slowly screwed him with long strokes. He roared with pleasure as we climaxed nearly simultaneously five minutes later. His load splattered against the shower wall while mine jetted deeply into his welcoming hole.

"You can fuck me like that anytime we're alone," Draco signed, leaning back into me. His hands were on my arse, keeping me from pulling out. I didn't mind. It felt good to be inside a man of his bottoming talents.

As dawn broke, he slid his fat, pink dick inside me and rode my arse until he shuddered to a wet climax in my hole. He flipped me over afterwards and sucked me off. Of course, being the man I am, I cleaned off his stained dick while he blew me. His talents and the taste of arse and cum in my mouth rushed me

to another climax. He greedily sucked down my load.

* * *

Later in the morning, Draco and I made a journey into his garage. There stood a beautiful 1940s Phantom Rolls Royce.

"I see you approve" he asked with a smirk. I looked back; "I more ways than one" I smiled.

I looked inside and enquired whether the car was armor plated on the

He thought for a moment before replying. "It was hardened by the Ministry at the time of purchase. I have to assume it wouldn't be adequate by Muggles standards. Good of you to notice, Mr. Weasley! I'll ask Hoskins to make an appointment for you with the car today." I looked concerned. "Not to worry. I'll be on the estate all day. I won't need the car or your capable security with me today," he allowed.

I nodded and soon I called for Hoskins, the Ministries man on muggle vehicles. I asked Hoskins

If he had any schematics for the Rolls to see where the armoring actually was. He checked through the files about the car, but came up with nothing. "I'm not sure, Sir, if we ever had that information," he

said. "For the sake of security, the company may have thought it better to keep such information a secret from everyone else, including the owner."

"So you had to trust them that they even did the work," I wondered aloud.

"Oh, no, Weasley," Hoskins countered. "You could tell by the way the old girl handled that she had on extra baggage. Also, the windows were much thicker, as they should have been to be bullet proof," he

concluded.

"Perhaps," I allowed. "Anyway, you do know who the coach builders were, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir. Bailey and Cromwell took the car directly from the Rolls Royce plant, did all the armoring before returning it to the factory for final assembly and polishing. She is a beauty," he sighed looking over at the elderly car.

"Maybe it's time the old girl was retired and someone else got some joy out of her. A collector, perhaps? Eh, Hoskins?" I suggested.

"Good idea Weasley. Obviously the final word rests with the Lord."

I knocked and was invited into the study and asked Draco how "married" he was to the old Rolls.

"Other than it belonged to my arrogant Muggle hating grandfather, nothing particularly," he replied. "Were you thinking I should sell it and get a newer one with better, more modern plating?"

"You read my mind," I smiled.

"Not too difficult to do, Mr. Weasley. Can you read my thoughts, Ron?" he leered

"Crystal clear," I laughed. "You dirty, old man!"

"Hopefully."

"So, about the car?"

"Yes, uh, I'll make some inquiries with a dealer in London, friend of the family," he proposed.

"You have better things to do with your time, Draco," I cautioned. "Let me do the leg work and present you with the final figures and my recommendation."

He nodded. "Very well. But, let me put a call through to Percy and let him know I'm in the market, including disposal of the old one."

"I may be able to do better with a collector," I offered. He frowned. "At least, let me explore it to see if it would make sense."

Draco smiled and nodded. "As you wish," he sighed and turned back to papers he'd been shuffling when I'd walked in. "The Lords are not going to win this one," he muttered to himself, already completely lost in the minutiae of the legislative bill before him.

I quietly retired from the study and began calling collectors and auction houses that Hoskins suggested. Quickly, it became apparent that collectors would be drooling over the prospect of purchasing the Lord's old Rolls (with armor plating) and they were willing to pay a premium because it had been owned by the Malfoy's . I wasn't sure that the dealership in London would. Sotheby's was interested, but could only suggest a range for the possible sale price.

* * *

Collectors were already out-bidding each other for it, having already reached 50,000 pounds sterling! Word travels fast in that elite circle. I hadn't surveyed the U.S. market, yet, so it could be even higher. However, the bad news was that the new Rolls Royce Phantom limousine would run over £200,000 plus armor plating. The Duke had the money, but this wasn't petty cash.

I spoke with two armorers that afternoon and determined that there were many levels of security which could be added to the car. I asked that they send something to the estate today specifying what we'd get for the money. They were only too happy to messenger the information today for delivery by evening.

I left a note with Lady Malfoy, outlining my progress for the day with a promise to have the final numbers for the Draco by tomorrow.

With that out of the way, I strolled about the estate, checking for obvious security devices, but found only a few, discrete cameras. All others were well hidden or camouflaged. I wondered how they could distinguish between a man and a deer or any other wild animal. I decided I'd need to have another conversation with the security company, as well as a demonstration of what was in place.

Messengers arrived shortly before dinner with the promised materials about hardening the new Rolls. I spent the rest of the evening going over their proposals, making notes to compare them. By 11p.m., my mind was wandering, so I left the material in a safe place and checked in with Draco. He was about ready to go to bed, too.

As we walked into the bedroom wing of the mansion, the house elf hurried up to us. "A call, Sir, from the security company," he began worriedly. "Someone is on the estate without permission. They are sending forces out immediately, but they won't arrive for another 15 minutes."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How credible is the threat?" he asked.

"They seem to think very credible. Weapons have been detected, Sir."

"Are they still on the firecall?" I pressed."Why, yes, Sir," he replied.

"I'd like to speak with them." Lord Malfoy nodded. As the elf led me to the phone, I asked, "Have you activated the console so we can see what they see?"

"Yes, Sir. It's coming up now," he motioned toward a large glass pane. I looked carefully at it. A red mark was moving slowly from the north toward the mansion. Detectors had him painted. I reached for the soot and spoke with the night security officer via the fireplace.

"Switch your feed to the second level," the officer said. I reached toward the keyboard and hit the F2 key. The pane dissolved to show the same figure, but in a tighter shot. This view clearly showed a man, crouching stealthily, with a large knapsack on his back, and at least with his wand out in his hands. I thought I could make out a scope on the wand, but I couldn't be sure.

"Tell Lord Draco to get away from any of the windows," I ordered the elf. "That scope could read his heat signature, even without lighting in the room. And tell the rest of the staff to do the same thing, but get to Scorpius and Lord Malfoy first. Better yet, get them all into the basement until this is over. You do know where everyone is, right?"

The elf nodded nervously. "And have head of housekeeping arouse the Lady and get her to the basement right after Lord Malfoy," I added. "Have someone else alert the rest of the staff."

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir," he croaked and dashed away.

I turned back to the pane. The infiltrator was still nearly a mile away. But, if he were a decent shot, that wouldn't be a problem. I put on a muggle mobile headset and continued talking to the security officer as I rummaged through the "crash" closet and gathered up what I thought I'd need to intercept our unwelcomed guest. As I got continuous updates, I pulled on my night-stalking clothes (with Kevlar inserts), grabbed one automatic weapon and three, full clips, night-vision headgear, and left the house. People were scurrying everywhere, but all headed to the basement with worried looks. I got weak smiles from the ones I passed, but they all said, "Good hunting, Sir."

The security officer gave me another update that his team would be there within another 10 minutes. I told him to remind his team to be quiet as they raced here. "No sirens or other noise makers. We don't want to scare this guy off," I warned.

"Already done, Sir," he assured me.

I raced out the door, crouching low, and headed for the north pastures. The gate was locked, so I slipped through the fence wires next to it. Another update told me that my quarry was dead ahead about 1000 meters. I slipped down the hedgerow toward him, being careful to stay as close to the hedge as possible. I didn't want to be painted by the interloper's night goggles, too. Another hedgerow separated us. I decided to wait in ambush behind an ancient oak tree and wait for him to come to me. That would leave him about 300 meters from the house and would take him nearly 10 minutes to cross the distance between us.

True to his task, our "guest" continued at a sustained pace toward me. Sweat dripped down my back as more adrenalin coursed through my body. I mentally checked through what I was about to do several times, trying to estimate the various outcomes. The element of surprise worked in my favor. I'd disarm him first, and then subdue him, I decided.

My muscles tensed as he drew nearer. His noisy thrashing through the hedgerow separating the two fields made me smile. Obviously, he didn't expect anyone to be here. For reasons I could only guess at, he had his goggles around his neck. Pretty useless there!

With lightning reflexes, I disarmed the wand from his hand. That startled him. He shot a fist at my headgear, but I ducked. In his other hand, a knife flashed. He stabbed forward, but I stepped quickly aside and darted a clenched fist at his knife-wielding arm. I heard a crack, but I didn't feel anything other than the impact. But, I did hear a moan of pain from him. With his other hand, he tried to crush my larynx with a punch to the neck. Once more, I ducked and hit him in the gut with a powerful right to the midsection. He went down, groaning.

Thinking fast, I stepped on his neck with my left foot to hold him down and stepped on his injured arm with the other. He cried out, but swung his right fist at my knee. I stepped away before he connected solidly, but he did hit me hard enough to make me wince. Again, he was on his feet. I circled him after throwing off my night-vision goggles. My vision was not quite up to the perception that his was because of my goggles. I saw him reach for the ground. I knew he was going after his knife or his rifle.

I stepped forward and hit him in the face with my boot, toppling him over backwards. Blood poured from his broken nose. But, he wasn't finished yet. I sighed, frustrated. This guy wasn't an easy take-down.

He tried a roundhouse kick to my head, but I dodged it again. He telegraphed every move he'd made so far. As his foot flew by my head, I hit him in the ankle with my fist. Another snap.

This time, he yowled loudly. He said something I couldn't make out, but I knew it wasn't complimentary. He was down again. As he struggled to get up, I kicked him under the chin, sailing him backwards into a heap. He didn't move.

At that moment, I heard a distant helicopter racing through the night sky toward me. The pasture gate opened and men pounded through the opening. "All clear," I shouted. "He's down."

As they ran up to me, one shouted, "You okay, Sir?" while two others checked on our "guest". I assured them I was unharmed, which was more than could be said for the guy on the ground.

"Out cold," came the verdict. "But it looks like he'll need to go to St Mungos."

"What happened here, Sir?" the man in charge asked. So, I told him all the gory details.

After all the excitement has passed I went back into the Manor "How're the Duke and the household?" I asked. "I left two elves at the house in case this was a feint," he revealed. "They report no activity."

"Release everyone then," I ordered. "I doubt that the Lord and the Lady would like to spend any more time in the basement."

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir," he complied. He called the order in and sent the rest of his fellow elves off. He accompanied me back to the mansion.

The Lord finally called it an evening and sent everyone off to bed. "We're in good hands, now," he yawned. "The Aurors has three men outside tonight. Rest easy."

He headed off to his bedroom while I stored my gear and turned off the security console. I'd clean everything tomorrow when I had a clearer head and less adrenalin in my system.

* * *

When I got to our bedroom, Draco was at his writing desk, furiously scribbling a note to someone. "It's unconscionable that it took the Aurors fifteen minutes to get here. We could have all been dead in our beds!" he blustered. "Of all the incompetent asses!" he fairly bellowed.

"But, it all turned out, well, love," I countered. "By the time the guy got close enough, they were here. And I was here."

He smiled up at me. "Yes, you were, Ron," he said softly as he kissed me tenderly on my lips. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me, my family, and the elves."

"You pay me well, Draco," I smiled back at him. "And we have the most incredible sex. That's more than enough for me to do my job."

"But, you haven't officially accepted my offer, yet," he reminded me. "Or are you being subtle and I'm obtuse?"

"Well, until now, I wasn't sure you needed me."

"Oh, yes, Ron, I need you," he grinned cupping my manhood.

"That, too," I laughed, caressing his hard toned arse.

I pulled away from him for a moment and looked into his eyes. "My Lord. I'd be honored to accept your offer of employment as Head of Security, as I believe you called it." I bowed deeply, smiling from ear to ear.

"You've made me a very happy man, Mr. Ronald Weasley," he said pulling me back to an upright position, "in many, many ways."

"Would you care to demonstrate perhaps one of those?" I laughed.

"Oh, there are so many," he mused. "But, I think for your heroism, you should fuck me senseless for the rest of the evening."

"An offer I couldn't possibly refuse," I replied as I slowly tugged off his clothes.

When he was standing before me naked, he began to strip me, but far more urgently. On his knees, he sucked my bloated dickhead into his lips, savoring the dribbles of precum that had accumulated. He knelt on the edge of the bed, his arse in the air. I knelt beside the bed at perfect elevation to eat his pureblood arse out.

The rest of the evening I spent eating or fucking his amazing hungry arse or sucking him off. We spent at least two hours engaging in disgusting, delicious sex. When we finally slept, we were wrapped in each other's arms, completely sated and smiling.

* * *

**Please leave feedback.**

**Thanks  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this fic onto their favourites list or their alerts list. I wanted to post this some time next week, but I simply had to get this down on paper. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

My trial period was up and after the events from a few days previously, I made the decision, I called the Ministry and spoke to Harry. I told him I'd be in later in the week, but this call with a follow-up letter would be my official notice that I'd be retiring from the Aurors after only a few years of service. Of course, he tried to talk me out of it, but I was determined, I wanted a new job, and I wanted to be with Draco and be there for Scorpius. I did let on purpose that I'd be paid far more than the Aurors paid me. He tried to manipulate my guilty conscience, but I knocked that down by adding that my new employer was also in peril.

"You're absolutely sure about this Ron?" he finally sighed.

"I am" I insisted.

Harry nodded and put up a silencing charm and a locking charm. "You've got it bad for Draco have you?" he asked.

I sighed and nodded; Harry smiled; "I don't blame you. From your attack report, you clearly went beyond the call of duty. You care for them both?"

I nodded; "Sorry mate, but I do. I really do hope you can forgive me".

Harry chuckled; "Of course mate. So it's final?"

"Yes it is".

"I'll start the paperwork, then," he responded dejectedly. "For all three of us" he added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well thanks to you, I'm also leaving and so is Finnegan" he answered.

"Why?" I asked

"Quite frankly we're not needed as much anymore. We are both taking a leave of absence because we wish to seek other threats around the world".

I smirked; "What's the real reason?"

Harry laughed and blushed; "Seamus and I are dating, we're madly in love and wish to travel around the world and fuck at each destination".

I laughed at Harry's words; "Finally saw the light?"

"Merlin yes, Seamus is everything. Merlin, sex with him is just…. Fuck. Now I know why you gave up on girls." exclaimed Harry, to which I laughed.

"So who else knows about you and Seamus?" I asked

"Only Hermione and you, I don't know how Ginny will react"

"I don't see how any of this is her concern. I'm just glad you discovered yourself before you and Ginny became permanent."

"How does your family feel about you working for Draco?"

"Most of them don't mind, save for Ginny and Mum. Besides I've got Draco and Scorpius to think of and they're my concern. Listen Hermione, and probably Seamus, know about us also. But can you make sure that…"

"Secret's safe with me. How does Seamus know? Do you really blurt all your secrets during sex?" he asked.

"Damn how much has Seamus told you?" I asked.

"Only that" replied Harry.

"Look mate, Seamus and I…"

"You're over I know. I'm just happy you're okay with us" said Harry.

"I am. And I wish you all the best" I replied as I hugged him. "I wish the same with you and Draco" he replied. Harry let go and put on his serious expression.

"You have to watch Scorpius. Look after him Ron, it's not fair that a child becomes a victim for his grandfather's crimes" said Harry.

"Not blaming Draco anymore?" I asked

"No, he's your boyfriend now and I have to accept him. Besides if you can forgive him, and love him, than I can too".

"Cheers mate" I replied.

Harry sat down, as did I, and lifted the spells.

"You have additional leave you'll need to take, of course, but we'll discuss your retirement when you return. I'll not mention this to anyone. I'll leave that up to you to tell your people," he allowed.

"As soon as you start the paperwork, it'll be all over the Ministry," I smiled.

"Probably true," Harry laughed. "Rumors are always faster than paper work from official channels."

"Yes, Sir, it is." I replied.

* * *

If there was more forthcoming from the Ministry about our "intruder", I didn't hear a word before I returned to my duties. I was greeted at the door by one of the Aurors who congratulated me on my retirement. News does travel fast as I knew it would. Stepping inside, I was asked to see the Minister of Magic at my earliest convenience. Knowing that meant "immediately",

He greeted me warmly, asked me to sit across the desk from him.

"Weasley, are you sure of your decision?" he asked. "Yes, Sir!" I responded.

"Why give it up now? Especially after all the work you have endured at the Academy?"

"The Aurors has been good to me. But, I can't ignore an opportunity as appealing as what the Lord has offered me," I replied. "I don't want to look back and wonder what might have been were I not to take it."

"I'm getting pressure from higher up to keep you, offer you whatever you desire to stay on," my colonel I shook my head; "Nothing I'm afraid? Sorry, Sir," I smiled. "I can't think of a thing that could tempt me to stay on."

With a heavy sigh, he smiled and looked squarely at me. "Some action you had on the Malfoy estate, eh, Weasley?"

I know he was talking about the intruder; Merlin forbid he was talking about my night activities with Draco "Nothing I couldn't handle, Sir."

"Not a very nice man, I take it."

"I know nothing about him, Sir," I said. "He was an intruder with apparent felonious conduct in his mind."

"I'll keep you posted on any progress" he replied.

I went back to my office, and I found Seamus waiting for me in their.

"Welcome back!" he said. "How's his Lordship?"

"Better than you can imagine." I added

"I can imagine pretty good."

"Better than that even!" I laughed.

"You got it bad for him, don't ya?"

"You have no idea."

"I know he's hot for you. I can see it in his eyes. Of course, with your beautiful, big dick, who wouldn't?"

I laughed "That's not all he sees in me."

"Okay, your hot ass, too," he laughed. I brushed his hand away from my arse and smiled.

"Hands off the, Shea. This is reserved for His Lordship."

"Don't worry, I have Harry's dick all to myself now" he replied dreamily.

"I say you've got it bad" I laughed and Seamus smiled dreamily;

"I guess we're both exclusive now?"

"Yep."

"Good for you mate! You deserve it."

"Thanks, Seamus." I gave him a chaste, but meaningful hug. "It means a lot coming from you."

* * *

Harry was good enough to give me weekend passes every weekend until my official retirement to spend time at Malfoy Manor.

Each weekend, I became more familiar with the faces and names I'd need to know who belonged on the estate, the tradesmen who serviced the estate, and a number of people in his social circle. Alex and I spent hours in bed on Friday and Saturday night together, not always involved with sex, but mostly. We did talk about many things, including our future together. It all swirled around me until my official retirement on Wednesday, October 20. On that day, I was given an official retirement party with the entire staff (including the Minister). No one from the Malfoy Estate attended, saying it would be unseemly.

Appearances meant everything to the Pureblood aristocracy. However, after the party, I was a free man. With my last wages and holiday pay already in the bank met up with Seamus in my office where I gave him a last, meaningful kiss.

"Love Harry" I replied.

"I already do". A knock was heard and I opened the door to see Harry and Hermione.

We all went into a group hug; "I know you two a leaving, but don't forgot about me, boys" said Hermione.

My heart went south when I heard Hermione's words; "Don't worry Herms. We'll always let you know where we are, and we'll always keep in touch" said Harry.

"Mione, can I talk to you alone" I said. Both Harry and Seamus nodded and left the office.

"Mione, you know very well I'll never leave you. You're my best friend and I'll be damned before I can imagine forgetting you".

A tear came down Hermione's cheek; "I'm sorry Ron, I know I'm keeping you back".

"You're not Mione. The only travelling I'll be doing is with Draco, but I will always be close to you. And I love you too much to let you go".

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears away; "Besides with me out of the way, you can finally bring back all the boys you want".

Hermione laughed; "I'm actually moving out. Can't stand being there without you, I really need a fresh start".

I nodded; "I understand Mione. Don't forget about me also, you're my girl remember".

"I'll always be your girl. You can always count on me Ron".

"I hope you can count on me also" I replied.

"Go to him Ron, I bet he's begging for you now" said Hermione.

I gave Mione one last hug and I walked straight out to the Apparition points. As I was walking out, I didn't look back at the offices, the canteen, or the main reception area. I decided to leave this building and not go back there unless I really had to.

* * *

I apparated to the Malfoy estate and, by instinct, I did one more sweep of the gardens. Sure the security measures were there, but I would only get peace of mind when I saw to everything with my own eyes. I went around observing and turning every bush, when I heard the balcony doors above me open. I looked up and saw Lady Malfoy there.

"Mr. Weasley, what on earth are you up to?" she asked

"Sorry to disturb you your Ladyship, but part of my duties extends to sweeping the estate for threats".

"Don't bother yourself, please come on in, it will be dark soon" the lady gave me a small inviting smile and went back into the Manor.

Once I entered the Manor, I saw that the lights were coming from the dining area. I approached the room and I saw Lady Malfoy preparing two tea services.

"Mr. Weasley, please come in and sit down".

"Thank you my Lady" I replied.

Once she served me, after she refused my help, she sat down and sipped her cup;

"So, I see you have decided to take the position that my son has offered?" she asked.

"Yes my Lady. I just came back from the Ministry".

"Very good Mr. Weasley, my son and my grandson are the only family I have left and I am very concerned with their safety. The way you handled the incident a few weeks ago further proved how qualified you are for securing the safety of my family".

"Thank you my Lady" I replied.

"Oh please call me Narcissa when we're alone, or in the company of my son. I know you and he are on first name terms already" she replied.

My heart was beating fast, did she suspect something illicit?

"Thank you my… Narcissa" she smiled. "You can also call me by my first name" I replied.

"Please remember that my dear. I would not expect anything else for the man who, by day, ensures my son's safety." The lady paused to sip at her china cup. I too sipped the delicious tea, as I waited for her to continue.

She put her cup down and said "And by night screws him to happiness".

Thankfully my tea cup was already set on the saucer, because the cup would've been broken into a thousand pieces. My heart shattered, and Narcissa was smiling, with kindness I might add.

"Don't look so shocked Ronald. A mother knows".

I closed my mouth and was about to speak.

"Don't say anything Ronald, and I apologize for putting you in such a position. It was very indelicate of me, but I simply couldn't contain my joy. You've made my son a very happy young man. I have never seen him like this before. And my grandson has become very attached to you".

"Narcissa, before you go on. I have to add, that I value this position immensely. Draco and Scorpius are my family also, or I hope they will be one day. In these few weeks, they've become my life, and I will do anything to protect them".

"I know Ronald, and I'm proud to have you so close to them. I'm happy that every time you think you're out of my eye line; you and my son are behaving like a couple of young loved up school kids".

I blushed at the thought; "I do love him Narcissa. When I first arrived, I came here it was for the work. I mean Draco paid very well, and the fact that we were both gay broke any misunderstandings we might have had."

Narcissa had a twinkle in her eye when she said the next sentence; "But clearly being friends wasn't enough?"

"No it wasn't. At first I wanted sex, you know. But then, after the first time, I felt a connection just by staring into his eyes. Maybe that's when I began to fall in love with him".

"That's good, because he loves you".

"How do you know? Has he told you?" I asked

Narcissa smiled; "Yes and do you know when he knew he fell for you?"

"No" I answered

"When you first put Scorpius to bed, Draco and I saw you. You should've seen the happiness on his face. I never saw happiness like this, ever".

I was moved by this woman. I knew she was a person who loved her family, but I never imagined her to be the romantic she is. At that moment my respect for Narcissa Malfoy had become of love. I knew that here was a woman who, behind closed doors, would be caring and loving as a mother could only be.

"I'm glad you approve Narcissa. I would hate to keep this relationship more of a secret than it already is".

At that moment Narcissa had become solemn; "I of all people know what it is to have a secret romantic relationship"

I bit my lip from asking, but she voiced her thoughts; "It was at Hogwarts, at about the time I was proposed to marry Lucius. I know what it means to hide Ronald, and I'm glad you and your friends have managed to rid this world of tyranny".

"I'm sorry Narcissa, I'm so sorry you had to hide. Was he your one true love?" I asked

Narcissa gave a small smile; "Ronald, if there's one thing you must know about Draco. He has his father's looks, but the one thing I know for certain I passed down on to him was his preferences. He and I share the same love for our own."

I was shocked, Narcissa Malfoy was a lesbian; "Now you know why I had to hide".

"Is there anyone in your life?" I asked

"No, I mean I have acquaintances in the Muggle world, but no one I would like to settle down with. However you and Draco have that, and in the last few weeks I've seen how much love there is between you".

I smiled at Narcissa's words; "Please finish your tea, because you have a lot to do".

"I'm at your service" I replied.

"Please go outside where there is a Portkey on the floor of the main entrance. This Portkey will take you to where Draco is."

"How about Scorpius? Where is he?" I asked.

"I can take care of him. Draco is waiting for you Ronald, go and get him".

"Can I just check up on Scorpius". It wasn't a question I waited to be answered.

I approached his room and I found him fast asleep. I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"See you soon my precious" I whispered. I turned around and I saw Narcissa, the widowed wife of one of the most ferocious Death Eater's who ever lived, standing outside the room crying.

I approached her and I hugged her. To which she responded by embracing me tighter.

"I love you my son" she said.

I let go and she beamed at me; "I love you too, but please do me a favor?" I asked

"Anything" she said.

"Please call me Ron" I said. She laughed and nodded "Go to him Ron".

I left the Manor and I saw a shell outside. I picked it up and the world around me began to spin. The gravity at my feet disappeared and I flew away into the blinding light above me.

* * *

**A/N: Hope the chapter wasn't too mushy. I promise the next chapter would contain good old smutty goodness.**

**Please leave any feedback  
**

**Thanks  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks to all who reviewed and added my story into their alerts and favourites. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its pure smutty goodness.**

**As always please leave feedback.**

**Thanks  
**

* * *

I landed hard on a beautiful sandy beach, which broke my fall. I stood up and looked around to find an enormous luxury beach house;

"Malfoy's have the best of everything" I whispered to myself. I walked towards it and out came a figure, a lightly tanned figure with dirty blonde hair. From a distance I could see he was wearing a towel to cover his modesty. I got closer and he met my eyes and gave me a grin that should be copyrighted due to the fact only one being alive could make such a grin seem both wicked and irresistible. I walked faster and I saw the bronze god coming towards me.

"Draco?" I asked breathlessly.

He smiled, and jumped on me, kissing me for all he was worth. "Oh Ron, why did you take so long?" he asked.

"Sorry but I was having a chat with your mum" I said. He nodded and let go. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"It's amazing, so well built, and nicely tanned and breathtaking and absolutely beautiful" I murmured. Draco looked at me; "I'm talking about the place, not me".

"Its amazing Draco, its so nice and big, but it's only nice with you in it" I answered honestly. He smirked but in his beautiful eyes I saw a flash of love.

"Come on, let's get you settled" he said as took my hand and laced his fingers with mine.

The house was amazing, beautifully furnished and very spacious.

"How come I didn't know about this place?" I asked.

"Because I never told anyone about it, this is my retreat from the world, or well it's ours now. Come on let me show you around."

After he showed me everything, we both went to the bathroom, where he left me. "Meet me in the bedroom; it's on your left. Have to do a few things".

I nodded and he left. I looked around the room, and like the majority of the house, it was beautiful and ornate. Draco has exquisite taste, especially when it came to his hideaway. I took my jacket off and washed my face and cleaned my teeth.

After five minutes, I became preoccupied at Draco's disappearance;

I strode into the living room and the bedroom door was ajar. "Draco?" I asked softly. "In the bedroom," I heard faintly. I smiled and began tugging off my clothes. Peeking around the partially opened bedroom door, I gazed upon him on the bed, on all fours, the towel had disappeared and he had not one stitch of clothing on. Perfect! For what I was about to do, I could take much more time with my clothes. But soon, I would need to discard my trousers.

My cock was already hard and starting to leak. It was so painful and would explode due to the pressure if I didn't free it soon. I pushed down my trousers and underwear quickly. Ah, instant relief at last!

"Could I interest you in something in a size 10?" I whispered cheekily.

"Indeed!" he squirmed and wiggled his arse. "I think I need to get the field ready first," I smirked. My face dove between his spread cheeks and I tasted his hungry arse ring

"FUCK!" I moaned. "You taste so good!" And his arsehole did taste good. It tasted vaguely of his essence, but also of the wonderful, slightly exquisite scent, and I realized it was the soap that he liked to use when bathing.

Lord Draco (sorry I can't help calling him that) slowly stroked his hard dick as I ate his eager arse. I slapped his hand away several times; afraid he'd ejaculate before I got inside him. We both needed this and the more I rimmed him, the more I wanted to be inside him, and the more he moaned, the more I was dedicated into getting my tongue deep inside him.

Rimming this pureblooded aristocrat's hole proved what a wanton bottom the man could be. I mean after all I was working under him and I had to serve HIM. But I guess sex really does bring out one's true nature, and Lord Draco Malfoy was on the forefront of gay sex.

For the past ten minutes, Draco had been begging me to fuck him (yes he was that desperate) I wanted to draw this out as long as possible, so the satisfaction of a huge climax would overwhelm both of us at the same time. But, I couldn't stop my hips. They were pumping in and out against the duvet that had draped over the edge of the bed. The stimulation would soon be too much. Besides I was ready to burst, and I wanted to do it inside of Draco's wet and hot hole.

I got off my knees and pressed my hard on against his soaked manhole, the pre-cum on the head of my dick would no doubt further lubricate Draco's hole. I held my breath and leaned slowly forward. My erection slipped between his sphincters and slid easily inside. My flared dickhead stretched his hole and I pressed forward. More inches of my manhood disappeared into him. The more that went into him, the more we moaned in pleasure.

I pulled out and pushed back in, trying to pick up the ancient old rhythm that was a cornerstone of male on male sex. As I pumped in and out, I couldn't help but wonder how on earth he stayed so tight. I mean surely before I came along ,there must have a been a guy or two. Even when he was 'married' he must have had a source of release? Or was he always a top with those other guys? Or…

"I'm gonna cum!" he blathered taking me out of my revere. I pumped into him harder, far harder than any other man before; "Take my load!" I shouted out.

My hands pulled hard against his hips, drilling the lasting half inch of hard dick into him, stretching his tunnel even more. I held on tightly, trying to hold back the impending climax. My dick jerked inside him and his muscles clamped down tight. His hips shuddered and his hole gripped me.

"AH!" I heard him moan in. "Fuck it out of me!" he begged. I tried to withdraw to slam my dick back in, but I had passed the point of no return, and there was no possible way to hold back. I bucked hard into his upturned arse and filled it with pearly white drops of my essence.

I thrust again and more of my juice sprayed his walls. I heard several wet thumps, but was concentrating on ejaculating into his arse instead of wondering what that sound was. My hips pumped resolutely and the more I shot up his arse, the higher my climax pleasure soared. I'm sure I was hearing Draco's pleasures vocalizing, repeatedly begging me to fuck him harder and deeper. Control wasn't something I had a great deal of, but my hips were on auto and I pumped and slammed his hole as fast and as deeply as possible.

Finally, I pulled out of Draco and went onto my side. Draco, exhausted by our lovemaking too went onto his side and faces me. His golden tanned face was sweaty and he gave a small smile of contentment, to which I responded. The waves of pleasure ripped through me and along with the sight of Draco's lightly brown nude and muscle ripped body, I knew my dick would soon recover for another round, although I would prefer it if Draco's dick was inside me.

"Sorry that I came so fast," I apologized. "I didn't give you a chance to get off."

"I did!" he whispered. "As you filled me up, I soaked the sheets beneath us. I didn't even have to touch my dick to do it. You fucked it out of me," he smiled with delirium.

We both slipped into the shower and he hugged me tightly to his chest. I was desperate in need of a screw and my arse clenching as it tried to recapture his tired cock. I knelt on all fours on the shower bench.

"Oh yes, this is what I've been waiting for" he said. I laughed; "Missed me that much?"

"You've no idea" he whispered.

Spreading my arse cheeks, he gave my crack a long lick with his soft talented tongue before slowly licking my hole. I moaned at the action and I wanted to attend to my aching dick when he slapped it away.

"Damn! You're good!" I breathed hotly as he continued to eat my arse out.

"Only for you my dear Ron" he said before he delved back in and tried to force his tongue in me. I moaned as Draco took hold of my cock, wiping his thumb on the head.

"Merlin, hadn't you shot off since I saw you on Sunday?" he asked

I shook my head "I wanted to be sure you'd get it all. It was a struggle, but I managed to hold off" I said with triumph.

Draco laughed and pulled away from my arse;

"Did you have dinner?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Too much food at the party, unless you mean your delicious arse," I replied. He laughed. "Did you eat?"

"Yes. I knew you'd be well-fed and lubricated at your retirement party, so I ate some time ago" he replied

"Let's go back to bed and have some dessert" I replied.

"I'm sure you have something decadent in mind."

"I do my Lord" I leered at him.

When dried off and headed back to the bedroom.

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly for taking the security position or taking down that brigand who tried to invade my country estate," Draco smiled when we were facing each other in bed.

"Perhaps, I could interest you in some of what I just got a few moments ago?" he asked

"I might be talked into it," I replied, immediately getting into the proper position on all fours.

"I see it took little persuasion," he smiled and knelt behind me.

I sighed as his tongue touched my hole again. My hands had already spread my arse cheeks. His lips closed over my pucker and his tongue darted inside.

I relaxed as best I could and enjoyed his lingual stimulations. Pushing back against his face, I spread my butt as far as I could, reveling in the pleasure this wonderful man gave me. I couldn't get enough, and I told him so.

But, as I had done to him, he delayed giving me satisfaction by withholding his nice thick, long dick up my arse. However, I was more than willing to settle for the best rimming I'd ever had from any man. It seemed to me that the Lord was getting better each time he put his lips against my lower lips.

I could get used to this, I thought, moaning like the slut I was. And he was paying ME to have sex and provide security. Okay, providing security was what I was hired to do. The sex was a "fringe benefit." And what a fringe the sex truly was.

After what seemed like an eternity (probably less than five minutes), he rose from his kneeling position and pushed his hard dick against my very wet and eager entrance. I sighed and pushed back, impaling myself on his swollen aching member. I swallowed him whole. His hands pulled my arse into his hips and held on. I did my best to work my arse muscles.

I needed his load more than I needed to get fucked. He was hoping to get both. But, with a strangled cry, he speared me hard and jerked. I felt his big cock jerk inside me, the big head swelling even more. Warmth spread into me that made me smile and clamp down on his sprayed manhood.

I grabbed his arse with both hands and held him tightly against my arsehole. His hips continued to buck, pushing hard to get deeper as more cum sprayed into me. I couldn't get enough, even though I felt six hard jerks inside me.

My arse muscles continued to take on his dick as he climaxed. But, too much of a good thing made him laugh and pull out. I turned immediately and claimed the creamy head with my lips and rammed three more inches into my mouth. The taste of cum and arse nearly made me swoon.

"You taste so good!" I moaned as I went back to sucking his cock.

He pulled away again, laughing. "That's too tender!" he exclaimed. I stood on my knees and started to lick his nipples. "Stop!" he laughed again. "A little ticklish I see" I exclaimed as he giggled.

I rolled on to my back and pulled my knees into my chest.

"Interested?" I asked with need.

"Always!" he responded. Draco pushed my legs harder into my chest and started eating me out. As deeply as he'd shot his load, I doubted that he'd get much of his sperm from me. But, he was licking my arse like it was the fountain of life.

"Turn around," I directed. We got into a 69 position and we sucked each other off for the next ten minutes, sucking the last of our juices off.

Finally, we parted and lay opposite each other. Draco ginned and took my barefoot; he kissed my sole and then proceeded to lick my toes. Draco's foot was also next to my face and I too decided to do the same, his feet were so soft and sucked and massaged his toes.

When he did both my feet, Draco let go and moved so he can be next to me.

"You've got such nice feet" he said.

"So do you, nice and soft" I replied. "Yeah but yours are rough and strong, like a man's should be".

"Oh just like my arse then" I replied.

"Exactly, your arse is so wonderfully muscular" he said as he moved one of his hands onto one of my arse cheeks;

"And very eager" he said in turn.

"All thanks to Quidditch" I replied. Draco laughed and responded; "Hm you in your Quidditch gear at Hogwarts".

I laughed; "What you still remember that"

"Who wouldn't, I most certainly did. Gave me two months worth of wank material" he replied.

I laughed at Draco's words and I pulled him on top of me.

"You fancied me then?" I asked with surprise.

"I always fancied you Ron. Even though I hated you back then, or was supposed to hate you, I fancied you" he said

"How can you fancy someone you hate?" I replied.

"I didn't know back then, but now I know" he said.

"What is it then?" I asked, knowing and hoping for the answer I wanted.

"It was love" he said in a whisper.

He gazed into my eyes and I into his, I was overwhelmed by the beauty on top of me, and at the love I knew he held for me. I stroked his cheek and pulled him down for a strong passionate kiss.

Pulling back, he looked into me again; "Draco, ever since I started working for you my life has gotten a lot happier. You and Scorpius have given me a reason to believe in love and family again, and I want you to know that I'm yours, no matter what".

Draco gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen; "I'm yours too Ron. I know I can probably never come out publicly with you, but I want you to know that I love you, and I always will. Whenever we have to resort to being bodyguard and client, deep down you'll always be my partner and my love, and you will always be a parent to Scorpius".

I was overwhelmed by his words, "Yes Draco, I love you too and I will love to be a father to Scorpius. I know I didn't give birth to him, but I hope we can raise him together. In the loving warmth of you, your mother and I".

"I bet she told you I cried my eyes out when you left?" he asked

"What! You cried. Oh sweetheart, you knew I was going to come back to you" I replied whilst he put his head on my chest and I stoked his hair.

"Sorry, I know it was silly of me, but I guess I needed my love beside me".

"Now you've got me. You've got me now and for the rest of our lives we'll be together" I replied.

"Promise" he said

"I promise" I replied, kissing his head.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too Ron" he replied.

And so that's how I became the bodyguard and lover of Lord Draco Malfoy, and after nearly the two decades that have passed I have never regretted my decision to be his.

* * *

**A/N: Its not the end. There will be another chapter in a week or so.**

**Take care  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everybody. Thanks to Loony-1995, I discovered that I made a mistake with the last posting. Thanks again. **

**I thank you to all the people who have left reviews and added this story onto their Alert and Favourites list. **

**Again feedback is welcomed.**

* * *

Our holiday, or honeymoon as Draco liked calling it, was over way too quickly and we both apparated for Malfoy Manor where we were met by Narcissa. It felt great being open with her about our relationship, at least at home we can be honest.

Draco spent the majority of the evening with Scorpius, whilst I was organising and co-ordinating the upcoming business trip that Draco would be attending in Paris.

This would be my first presence at a convention, and I was not going to let Draco down. I managed to get hold of the hotel plans and an invitation granting me towards unrestricted access to the venue.

Later in the evening Draco was egging me to get ready for bed, but I was determined to finish my recon of the establishment. After all, that's why Draco hired me.

"Finally" he exclaimed as he pulled away the duvet letting me get into our bed.

"Sorry Draco, but I need to be ready for tomorrow" I replied.

"Ron the meetings are not till next week?" exclaimed Draco.

"I need to stake out the place" I replied.

"The only think you need to stake out is me!" he exclaimed.

I grinned at his words; "As much as I would love to Draco, I need to keep my head in the situation. Actually Draco I think we need to talk".

Draco bit his lip; "Don't be nervous babe. It's just that we need to discuss about our arrangements. I think its best we sleep in separate rooms. You never know what will be on watch"

Draco nodded; "I understand Ron. You are right. Damn no sex with you for a week!"

I became frantic at that point; "Don't remind me love. I'm already having trouble coming to terms with it, but we need to employ the master and bodyguard relationship when we are there".

Draco was sad; "I know Ron. Hey it's only for five days, and I will be counting down".

* * *

The next day I went into the Parisian hotel to scourge the area. I was let in by the manager and I began to inspect Draco's room and the hall for threats.

Firstly I went into Draco's room and I slowly began a sweep of the area, it didn't take me long to find a small pinpoint camera in each room, save the bathroom.

I grinned at the ignorance of the organisers, they were so desperate to know Draco's reactions and plans.

Making a mental note, I decided to carry on as usual.

I then went into the conferace rooms and I looked for weak spots. I have to say I was impressed at the precautions of the building, the windows were triple glazed builet armoured glass, a canon would have to be used to destroy these windows.

I asked the manager about the emergency exits, and he showed them to me, in his gruff manner. After spending the day at the hotel, I decided to walk around a few streets in Paris, making a mental note of Apparition points. One of the great advantages we have over the Muggles is that we can make an escape in a heartbeat, and Appartion was a useful tool to use to get out of sticky situations.

Walking along the 'Left Bank' I couldn't help but think of Hermione and how she would love to be here now. I marvelled at how bohemian and beautiful the place truly was and I was sad that Draco and Hermione weren't here with me. As much as I would love to have a paid a visit to the sites, I had to make my way home to Draco and get him ready for the next week.

I Apparated back to London, and on a whim I decided to pay Hermione a visit.

I rang the bell of our old flat and she opened the door, giving me the most heartfelt and beautiful smile I've ever seen a woman give me,

"Come in Ron, please" she said

"I'm sorry I didn't come announced" I replied.

"Announced? Since when do you have to announce yourself? You know you're welcome to wherever I live anytime" said Hermione.

I smiled, glad that our friendship was still there, and hopefully will be forever.

"Mione, you are an angel" I exclaimed, to which she blushed.

"How are things?" I asked.

Hermione became melancholy; "Lonely. I really don't want to move out, but this flat is just not the same without you in it".

"Then don't move out, find yourself a nice roommate" I said.

"I can't have a roommate here" she replied.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You are my best friend. In fact living with you has put me off finding someone to live with" she said.

"Look Mione, I know I wasn't easy to live with..."

"WHAT? You were wicked Ron. You were the best. When we first moved in here, you... you made me move on from 'Him'"

"Surely that Bulgarian prick hasn't put you off men?" I asked.

"I don't know actually. I... I've got to be honest with you. I can't believe I never told you this" she said.

"Hermione, you can tell me" I say reassuringly.

"I think I'm gay" she says.

"Why? Do you have a crush on another girl?" I ask

"Yes, I have a crush on Ginny"

I'm gobsmacked, and Hermione has a worried look on her face.

"Mione. I..."

"Ron please don't be mad at me" she says.

"I'm not mad at you Mione. It's just that Ginny is probably the straightest girl I know. She's never said so, but ever since I came out, she's been distant with me. Hell she'll throw a fit when she finds out about Harry".

Hermione looks worried; "Mione, if you like Ginny that way, then I'm not stopping you and I wish you the best of luck. But don't go mad when and if she turns you down. Ginny is not exactly Snow White, she can manipulate anybody to her own accord".

"Damnit Ron, you make her sound like the Evil Queen of Numbers"

I laugh at Hermione's words, even though the description is not far off.

"Look Mione, just be careful. I love you, and I can't bear to see you hurt".

Mione smiles and hugs me. "Sorry I'm being rude, how are things with Draco?"

I smile; "Awesome, just came back from our holiday. And next week I have my first conference call".

"So no snogging for you guys?" she asks.

"Not at all, they'll be watching Draco like a hawk. Guess celibacy is the topic for the next week".

Hermione grins; "Well you know what they say, celibacy leads to wild passionate sex. So if I was you make the countdown and get lucky when it's over".

I grin and blush and Hermione; Despite my friendship with her, I'm always embarrassed talking to her about gay sex. Even though she's probably seen a lot of it thanks to the porn discs I've found in her room once. Now before you ask, I have 'never borrowed' any of her discs. OKAY!

* * *

After I left Hermione's, I apparated to Malfoy Manor with my mind in a haze, I was worried that she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of Ginny.

I did my regular sweep and I went in to find Draco cradling Scorpius;

"Hey" I whispered. Draco looked up and smiled; "Hey you're back early" he whispered back.

"Couldn't wait to come home to you" I said as I saw next to him and kissed him.

"Let me put Scorpius to bed, and we can talk" said Draco. I nodded and made my way to the bedroom.

After Draco and I showered, we were both lying in bed;

"So any threats?" he asked.

"Cameras all over your room, blackmail and intelligence gathering is clearly at play here".

"Did you raise the question with the hotel?" he asked

"No, its better to lead them on, that way the enemy won't suspect anything" I replied.

Draco laughed; "The enemy being the operative word"

I laughed back and told him all about the emergency exits, our behaviour whilst there and also how we should never doubt anything unusual.

"So that's all for next week?" he asked.

"Yeah, next week we will all have to keep our wits about" I responded.

"Such cutthroats, these megalomaniac financial types, do they know that money doesn't buy you happiness"

"I doubt that".

"Do you know what makes me happy?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your protection against anything hazardous. Especially bed bugs" he replied.

I was puzzled; "What do you mean by bed bugs?"

"Bed bugs they go all around me and inside me" he said.

"How can I help?" I asked.

"Kiss me to sleep" he said as I got on top of him and started snogging the life out of him. Despite Draco's charming but ruthless character, deep down I knew the guy was a romantic. Did I mention what a great kisser he was?

"Wish I could just stay in forever" I said after I ran out of breath.

"Why don't we. Fuck the business trip, Scorpius, you and I can retire to the beach house and spend the rest of our lives not worrying about appearances. We can fuck every night".

I laughed at the unrealistic vision; "As much I love the thought of being naked and ravishing your beautiful arse every single morning afternoon and night, I know you'll be fed up before you know it".

"Will not! I find you way exciting to get bored with you Weaselbe" said Draco.

"What my equipment gives you that much pleasure?" I asked jokingly.

"No Ron, its you that I crave. Your amazing laid back personality. The way you are with Scorpius, and most of all the fact that I love waking up and mistaking your hair for the sun".

My heart exploded, yes I was moved by what the little scamp said and I showed him how much by kissing him to sleep and declaring my love for him.

* * *

The first day of our trip came way to fast. Draco and I spent all our time with Scorpius and with each other, going over details and making love.

Narcissa and Scorpius accompanied us to the Apparition point on the Malfoy Estate.

"Let me know how things go" said Narcissa holding the baby.

"Don't worry mother, we'll send you a letter tonight" replied Draco as he kissed her and his son.

I approached Scorpius and kissed his forehead to which he smiled

"Be careful, both of you. I won't cope if anything happens to you both" responded Narcissa.

I kissed her cheek; "I'll protect Draco with my life" I replied.

"Protect yourself as well Ron" she said and I nodded, moved by how much she considered me part of the family.

I approached Draco "You ready?" asked Draco

"Yep, but one more thing before we go" I replied.

"What's that?" he asked.

I lurched forward and gave Draco a soft kiss, to which he responded. Narcissa looked at us and smiled;

We both apparated from the estate, and landed at the Apparition terminal in Magical Paris

"Right so lead the way Weasley" replied Draco.

"Yes My Lord" I replied not looking back to see whether or not Draco was smirking, thankfully he wasn't.

We went over to the Muggle side where the new modified Rolls Royce lay in waiting. Draco was gobsmacked and patted me on the shoulder;

"Good job Weasley. Very good job indeed" he said as he met my eyes and I saw the longing in them. I opened the door for the Lord and I closed it for him when he was safe in the car. I put the luggage into the trunk and took my position in the driver's seat.

"Do you know your way Weasley?" asked the Lord.

"Yes sir, I've already took the precaution of mapping our directions, and also looked out for alternative routes in case of emergencies" I replied.

"Capital Weasley. Does the hotel know of my demands upon arrival?"

"They do my Lord. I specificly told the manager that you should not go up to the room, without my supervision".

"Brilliant. How far to the hotel?" he asked.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes, my Lord" I responded.

We approached the hotel, where I opened the door for the Lord and I summoned a bellboy to help with the luggage.

I entered the reception area and I saw Lord Malfoy being welcomed by the manager.

"Please to see you Lord Malfoy, please allow me to show you your suite" he said in his crisp French accent.

"Just one moment, my man here needs to take care of the luggage" he responded.

"Of course sir, as per your instructions your bodyguard will take the room next to yours"

"That's right, he needs to be within reach at all times" responded Draco. Oh how I wish I could.

After the manager left us in the room, I began unpacking the Lord's belongings.

"Good packing Weasley. I need my dinner jacket and black tie to the reception tonight"

"Yes sir" I responded as I began to put away his belongings. I was taking out his shaving articles and putting them on the desk, where I lightly tapped twice on the table, Draco gave a short curt nod, understanding where the first bug was located.

"Shall I put the shaving articles on the window sill, or in the cabinet" I asked, I added slightly emphasized the last part.

Draco looked at me and bit hip upper lip; I knew he caught my warning.

"The cabinet will do fine" said Draco as he went onto the balcony.

I finished unpacking his belongings and made my way to the balcony.

"Ah Weasley, you may….

"We can talk out here Draco" I responded.

"Tell me how many bugs?" he asked.

"Ten last I counted, not to mention the cameras that are around"

Draco was frantic; "What, even in the bathroom?"

"No, I checked just now. These people are professionals, not peeping toms"

Draco shook his head; "What's the difference"

I nodded; "I see your point. Come on Draco, you need to look your best at the reception".

"Merlin Ron, I've just been treating you like dog shit. Surely…"

"You're playing babe" I whispered. "It's all just an act".

"I can't wait till Friday night" he whispered.

"Me too, but let's concentrate on the job in hand".

Draco nodded and we went back into the room to play our roles.

* * *

Draco entered the reception room and eyes were on him; every woman in the room was mentally undressing him. I had to control myself because a smirk would kill the charade. I looked at some of them, and I felt like the luckiest gay bloke alive.

We bodyguards and butlers hung around in the back room, and we all got friendly immediately. We were playing poker and shooting the breeze; one of them, I think his name was Bryan, was joking and sharing some amusing anecdote on a mission he screwed up. Overall it was a very nice atmosphere, but one had to keep his guard.

I was winning the game and Bryan kept moaning that he was the biggest loser in the world when I heard a voice, a woman's voice, an annoying woman's voice.

"Oh Won, Won. Didn't know you'd be here?" said the most annoying voice on the planet.

"Oh Brown. Whom are you guarding?" I asked.

"The host, ever since the program was shut down I've been seeking work".

Damn, the Aurors have been disbanded. What on earth is going on?

"So you still guarding Malfoy. He's bad news you know, hiding anything underneath that smirk…"

"Excuse me Ms. Brown. You're probably an amateur to this profession, actually no, you are an amateur. And I can tell by you slagging off your employer. Like him or not, he has entrusted his life in your hands and you should guard it with yours." Responded Bryan.

"Well I'll have you know that I'm mearly pointing out to my ex boyfriend…."

Bryan looked at me with surprise, I simply shrugged.

"Excuse me, Brown. If I was you I would sit in that corner over there and keep your fucking mouth shut. Surely you don't want people to know your weakness for gossip".

Brown was shocked and she stormed out of the room.

"Did you seriously used to date this chick" asked Michael, one of the butlers who was serving the drinks

"Yeah, when I was sixteen" I responded.

Everyone in the room laughed; "Go ahead laugh it up".

"Sorry Ron, but how on earth did you get together with her… I mean I haven't known you long but you're pretty laid back sort of guy" said Bryan.

I laughed; "I was also an insecured type of guy who needed to show off by snogging the prettiest girl at school. I dumped her soon after, and I think she couldn't get over the fact that I did the dumping and not she".

"Damn it man, surely a chick won't hurt so much after so long"

"No comment. And I think I've got a full house".

I replied as I showed my cards. The whole table murmured as I won the pile of Euro notes on the table.

After the reception I was in Draco's rooms and we discussed our plans for tomorrow. He motioned me to the balcony;

"Was that Brown I saw storming out of the ballroom?" he asked.

"Yes, don't worry she's not a threat" I responded.

"I know, but does she know?" she asked.

I understood; "Hardly. I don't think we should worry about it. If we keep our wits about she'll be a footnote to this trip".

Draco smiled; "Come on off to bed. Big day tomorrow".

"Good night my Lord" I said.

"Night Weasley" he responded as I closed the door behind me and made my way to my dark and lonely room.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for delaying the update for this fic. Thank you to everyone for adding me and this fic to their alerts and favourite lists. Please leave some feedback, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks  
**

* * *

Draco was finishing off his breakfast, two soft boiled eggs and a toasted baguette with melted butter, whilst I was busy going over the busy itinerary with him.

"My Lord, would you be requiring supper to be later then usual?" I asked. Draco looked up and I saw a slight smirk, but he soon dispelled it.

"Yes Weasley. Please inform the staff of the requirement. Also the meeting today with the President of the Corporation, at what time would I need to be present?"

"After lunch at 3:30, would you like me to send along a gift to his wife for services rending?"

"Very good Weasley, I thank you for the idea. Send the lady a case of Bollinger" he replied.

"If you pardon me sir, I would prefer to send the R.V. instead of Grand Annee" I replied.

Draco nodded; "Good idea Weasley. See right to it"

"Very good sir" I replied.

Draco and conglomerate were in a sealed room having their meeting. Not that I was worried, because I knew the French have taken extra precautions when it came to security. I was in the security lounge having a game of darts with my colleagues.

"Put your money on the table Weasley" said Bryan.

"I think I'll keep it safe in my inside pocket" I replied.

"Come on, I can't have bad luck twice in row!" he exclaimed.

"Ha. Bad luck is overrated. Just believe in yourself and find your hidden talent" said a female voice.

Lavander joined us and seemed to have had a change of heart from last night.

"And what makes you say that, Brown?" asked my new friend.

"Nothing, I read it in _Cosmo_!" she blurted out.

We all begin to laugh; "With my losing streak, I'm willing to believe in anything"

Bryan throws and goes out with a double. Everyone claps and Bryan collects a pool of cash from the table.

"Thanks Brown, any more advice to be given out?" he asks.

"For 500 Euros, I will give you a seminar" she says.

"Too rich for my blood" he says as he sits down.

* * *

Its lunch time and Draco is sitting with the conglomerate at a banquet. Whilst I hover in attendance, I observe Draco from the corner of my eye, but I find myself drawn to the leader of the conglomerate a certain Mr. Klinger. He keeps observing Draco with a low and sinister and malicious glare, I make a mental note to have words with Draco tonight.

After lunch I was told by Draco to go and collect the gift for the President's wife. Thankfully before I left I spelled myself with a translator spell. I can speak English and it will come out in French. This gave me no trouble on the busy but lively Parisian streets.

I collected the gift and was on my back to the hotel when I saw Lavander at a street corner talking to a suspicious type. I pulled back and hid behind a corner and I saw she collected some rolls of film and paid the man a wad of Euro notes from her purse. When the man briskly walked away Lavander put the rolls of film in her purse and looked behind her, thankfully she did not see me, at least I thought.

"Ronald please come out of there" she announced. I breathed in and out and I pulled my wand from my sleeve.

I came out of the corner and I saw her approaching me, she opened her purse and I drew my wand at her. Like always, she didn't seem threatened.

"Put that away Ron, I'm not here to hurt you. Come back to the hotel with me. I bet you'll find something interesting".

For some reason I decided to believe her. She never called me Ronald before and that eased my suspicions.

Once back at the hotel we strolled through the back entrance, to the basement.

"We're safe here. Sit down and wait till I process these" she said as she produced the rolls of film. She muttered a spell and photos were processed in a heartbeat. I picked one photo and I saw something that made my heart stop.

"Quite candid aren't they. My employer Mr. Klinger will give his right arm for these" she said.

There it was a photo of Harry being buggered my Seamus.

"Who took these?" I asked.

"Can't tell you that Ron" she said.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because if I do you wouldn't believe me, and understandably so".

I put the photo down; "What does he want with Harry?"

"He doesn't care about Harry, he wants Malfoy's influence. He knows that your Malfoy's bodyguard and he knows that you're best friends with Harry and Seamus. Not to mention you were the latter's lover".

I looked up and Lavander shook her head; "Don't deny it, I'm not judging you. Although I am putting myself at risk"

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Show these to Malfoy and tell him to meet me here soon, the conference is ending any minute now".

Both Lavander and I leave the basement and run upstairs to the rec room.

A minute after we arrive, the doors open and everyone comes out. Draco comes up to me;

"Weasley, did you get the gift..."

"Draco we must move downstairs now. Brown is waiting for us. Go"

Both he and I go to the basement, with Brown following us. Once there she shows the pictures to Draco.

"He wanted to turn Won, into a snitch your Lordship" she replied. Draco is visibly shaken.

"Why are you helping us Brown?" he asks.

Before she answers the imposing figure of Mr. Klinger enters and screams his head off;

"You little tart, those are mine!"

"Were yours and the fact now I've got you on record as an accessory to blackmail. I wouldn't push further" she replies.

I can't help but smile at Lavander, Draco too puts on a smirk; "Why did you do it? So you can have a spy in Weasley here. You seem to forget that Potter here saved my skin a few years back, Weasley would've showed me the photos and I would have sent this through to the proper channels".

"The Aurors are on their way now sir".

In fact the Aurors were their in a nano second and they apparated away with the culprit.

"So my job here is done. See you round Ronald. Lord Malfoy always a pleasure" she replied curtly as she too apparated.

Draco began to laugh; "So looks like this trip has been all for nothing. Come on let's pack and get out of here".

"With pleasure, My Lord" I emphasize the last part.

* * *

We landed at Malfoy Manor, and Narcissa was there to meet us.

"My word you're back early"

"Sorry mother, but we are" replies Draco as he kisses his mother and pick up Scorpius to kiss him also.

After explaining the story to her; she sat gobsmacked;

"Doesn't matter which world you come from, blackmail is always at play" she responded.

Draco nodded; "Very true mother".

"So no more trips for you then?" she asked with hope.

"Oh no, I am still interested in investing, but I guess I would have to keep a watchful eye" he responded.

Narcissa nodded; "Ron dear, no way you can talk him round it?"

I smiled; "I tried everything Narcissa. The man doesn't budge"

Draco smirked back.

After Narcissa settled in for the night, Draco and I decided to do a sweep of the manor.

"Why did Brown help us?" he asked.

"Don't know why, maybe she felt guilty, maybe she was sent by the Ministry? Who knows? However there is something bothering me?"

Draco looks concerned; "What is it babe?" he whispered.

"The photos. Lavander didn't tell me who took them. I mean who would know about Harry and Seamus? Apart from..."

I stopped in my tracks; Draco became anxious; "Who Ron?"

"No not her, not... Mione" I say.

Draco grew concerned; "What makes you saw it's her?"

"She knew about Harry, and she knows about us" I reply.

At that moment Draco became panicked; "WHY DID YOU TELL HER!"

At that moment I became defensive; "No Draco! She found out herself. She knew I was gay, and pretty much guessed you were"

Draco was angry, but he had lowered his voice; "Ron, you better find out who it is. I swear if it was Granger, then I will make sure she doesn't forget to keep her trap shut".

"NO DRACO! It can't be her" I replied.

Draco walked away to his room; "It better not be".

* * *

The next morning I left the Manor and apparated to Hermione's flat. I knew she was at work, which suited me fine, since I didn't want to be confronted by her. I broke in easily enough and I started rummaging around her room looking for any form of evidence.

It took me an hour and I finally found a few negatives in a secret compartment underneath her bedside table.

The negatives of the photos I saw the previous day; "Mione. Why?" I asked myself.

I took the negatives and I quickly wiped the room up and I left.

I must have walked the streets for hours; I couldn't bear to think what I'd discovered. My best friend had betrayed me, and the love of my life will probably ask me to leave. And who can blame him, but I couldn't get my head round. Why Hermione? What did she hope to gain from this?"

I walked into and alley to check if my gun was ready. I knew it was a risk, but I had to know, had to know why she did what she did.

I waited till the evening. It was seven thirty and I knew she would be home. I hopped on to the flat and I rang the door bell. The door opened.

"Hey Ron, what are you up to?" asked Ginny.

"Is Hermione home?" I ask.

"No but she will be soon. Come on in, we can wait for her".

I went in and I sat down, Ginny smiled and left me alone. I was thinking about how to confront her. I didn't care if Ginny was there, there was no way in hell I'll let this issue slide, and I didn't care who knew.

At that moment I saw Ginny come out of the bedroom looking worried. Why was she worried? It was obvious something was going on between Ginny and Hermione, which I was glad for. But why was she worried?

"What's wrong sis?" I ask with genuine concern.

"Nothing, just a bit tired that's all" she responds.

I sneer; "Tired? From what? That's surely a negative?"

Ginny perked up and I finally got what I needed; "Why Ginny? Why" I ask.

Ginny looked defeated; "Harry's mine. He's mine and you turned him into a poofter".

"WHAT?" I ask.

"He's not yours. That paddy bastard Finnegan can't have him".

At that moment Hermione opened the door and entered; "Hey love".

"She used you Mione" I replied. I pulled the negative from my pocket and I presented it.

"That's Harry and Shea..." Hermione looked up; "Ginny, please don't tell me"

"I hid them in your room" she said.

"Why? So that you can lay the blame on me" she responded.

"Come on Mione. You're not gay. You're just lonely and confused" she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"That they're evil. Ron and Harry are evil, they used you. They've been using you all this time" replied Ginny.

"Shut up! Mione, Ginny is manipulating you. Can't you see it?" I ask.

"Both of you get out. GET OUT NOW OR I'M CALLING THE AURORS!" she demands. I grab hold of Ginny and I apparate with her to Harry's place.

I ring the bell and Seamus answers it; "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Sorry to bother you Shea. But please let us in".

I sit Ginny down and I bond her to a chair; "What on earth?" asks Harry. I pull out the negatives and with a flick of his wand Harry sees the images come to life.

"Where did you get this? Whose idea of a wet dream is this?" Demands Harry.

"Hers. Lavander showed them to me when I was in France with Malfoy. A certain Mr. Klinger was trying to blackmail all of us. Show me the pictures and I'll be a spy on Malfoy so that I can protect you guys".

Harry looked perplexed; "Damn it Ginny..."

"Don't call me that you pig. You're inhuman screwing this man, how can you Harry? Go on to screwing him after you've had me?"

"I can and I have, and I enjoy it a hell of a lot more than when I was screwing you" replies Harry.

"What shall we do with this mate?" I ask.

Harry pauses and whispers in my ear. I go out of the room and I firecall Draco to tell him to come to Harry's place.

After ten minutes Draco comes in and is surprised to see my sister tied up;

"That's the culprit" I point out.

"Why?" he asks Harry.

"She couldn't get over the fact I left her for Seamus" replies Harry.

Draco nods. "I suppose you have a plan to deal with the situation?"

Harry nods; "I do".

Forty five minutes later Ginny left Harry's flat with a credit card, a Muggle passport and a ticket to Toronto.

"Unbreakable vow Potter. I'm impressed" responds Draco.

"She got what she wanted. But she's away from all of us" responds Harry.

"I'm sorry..." I say, but Draco shuts me up with a kiss; "It's alright babe" he says. Harry and Seamus smile at the exchange; "Come on we know about you guys, its only fair you knew about us".

Seamus laughs; "Right on". Harry smiles; "So Ron, how are we going to discuss this with the rest?"

I shrug; "Don't care mate. Draco and Scorpius are my family now, and Narcissa is one hell of a mother" I respond. Draco kisses me again; "You nabbed a good one there Malfoy. Look after him".

"I will Harry. I already love him to much to let him go"

* * *

Draco and I apparate back to the Manor; "You're lucky to have friends like Harry and Seamus".

"And Mione" I reply.

"Yes her also. So looks like I'm still on staff then?" I ask.

"I wish I could fire you Ron. Prefer to have you as my boyfriend then my bodyguard"

"Ha, come on Malfoy even the bodyguard got his leg over" I say.

"What do you mean?" he asks

"No sorry, its just some muggle movie Hermione likes. Its called _The Bodyguard_, this bodyguard protects this singer, and she falls for him".

"Sounds a bit stupid" responds Draco.

"It is love. But remember something Draco. No matter where we are, remember that I will always love you".

A tear came down Draco's cheek as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"I will always love you too Ron. No matter where we are" he responds.

* * *

**I know very very cheesy, but I needed cheering up. **

**Please review.  
**


End file.
